<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The lion and the wolf by Adam99jt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432368">The lion and the wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam99jt/pseuds/Adam99jt'>Adam99jt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brithroar, Family, Gerion pissing off his family, Multi, Rescue, Riverlands, Trial by Combat, Tywin being pissed off, Unexpected Savior, return home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam99jt/pseuds/Adam99jt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Eddard Stark's fate but what would have happened if someone came to his rescue. Someone who no one in Westeros would ever expect, not even Varys or Littlefinger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tywin Lannister/Gerion Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lion and the wolf</p><p>Ser Ilyn Payne climbed the steps of the pulpit. Both Stark girls watched in horror as the mute knight was preparing to kill their lord father while the entire time the crowd roared in anticipation. This entire spectacle was being watched by a man in the crowd, he saw the little girl behind the statue and the girl on her knees next to the king and queen. The king watched with satisfaction as ser Ilyn pulled out the great sword from its scabbard. The event going on in front of him was repulsive and he knew someone had to stop this from happening. The man started moving his way through the mass of people who were waiting for the execution. He made his way to the front of the crowd and went towards the pulpit. He started climbing the steps but was quickly stopped by two kingsguard, Joffrey looked at the man.</p><p>"And what do you think you are doing?" the boy king said. </p><p>"Me, your grace, I come to ask for you to spare lord Eddards life."</p><p>Joffrey laughed at the man's words "I already made my decision! The traitor dies!"</p><p>"In that case, I demand a trial by combat for lord Eddards life."</p><p>"I made my decision he dies, that is the king's word."</p><p>The man smiled and turned to the crowd "Good people, your king those not seem to care about the traditions and way of our land. A man is given the right for the trial by combat and yet your king denies it to this man here." The hooded man pointed in lord Eddards direction "What is a king who does not follow the laws of his land!" The crowd started agreeing with the mysterious man.</p><p>"Let the trial decide!"</p><p>"Give him a chance!"</p><p>"Let him fight for his life!"</p><p>The young king gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in frustration. He was the king, how could anyone speak to him like this. He noticed that the people were getting restless and so he granted the request believing his kingsguard were more than a match for anyone who challenged him.</p><p>"I will grant this request, but who will fight for this traitor?"</p><p>The cloaked man took another step forward "I will fight for him!" Joffrey laughed at the man. During this time queen Cersei was wondering who the man was, his voice was familiar to her so she had to have met him somewhere. The may he moved and the way he spoke was eerily familiar. Maybe he was a lord or a knight she wasn't sure, but there was something familiar about him.</p><p>"Alright then, Ser Preston Greenfield you will be my champion."</p><p>"It is an honor to serve my king." Eddard watched the whole thing unfold, he did not believe that someone was trying to save him from his terrible fate. Whoever he was brave, to say the least. Two guards removed the northern lord from his spot and held him to the side. The man walked up the steps, as he was passing by the queen he gave her an odd smile, she was surprised by this but shook it off. He took a stand in the middle of the pulpit and looked at his opponent. Ser Preston could not see a sword in the man's hands.</p><p>"Do I need to give you a sword too?" the knight said mockingly. </p><p>The man smiled "There is no need for that, I have one of my own." With those words, the man moved a part of his cloak to the side to reveal a sword. The sword immediately attracted the attention of all present there. Its hilt was red and gold in collar and on its top stood a lions head, the man pulled it out to reveal that the sword was made out of Valyrian steel. The people around him stared in disbelief, especially the queen who knew the sword well, she saw the drawings of the sword in the library of the Rock. The sword that was lost with her ancestor ages ago in Valyria. Her father tried to buy a similar sword from the other lesser noble houses but never succeeded. And now here it was in the hands of this man, there was only one man this could possibly be, he had finally returned and had picked the worse time for it. The man removed his hood and cloak and tossed them aside, there now stood a blond man in red ornate armor wielding the great ancestral sword of his family Brightroar.</p><p>"Uncle Gerion?" said Cersei with pure shock and disbelief. How could this be possible, everyone thought that he died years ago. He disappeared while looking for the valyrian steel sword of their house.</p><p>Gerion looked at his niece who was still in shock "What is it Cersei, you look like you have seen a ghost." Joffrey gave her a confused look wanting to know what was going on but she did not say a word. Then the kingsguard attacked the smiling Lannister, swords clashed into each other making a clinging sound, that crowd roared in excitement. The two knights fought valiantly each matching the others blows. To those few that realized who the man was in was obvious from who Jaime inherited his fighting skills, the man here was as good as the golden lion. Both Varys and Petyr Baelish watched everything unfold, both wondering how the return of the lost son of house Lannister had not come to their attention. After a while, Gerion decided that the people had a good show a wanted to end it spectacularly. He used his full force to swing his sword towards ser Preston, the kingsguard tried to block it but his blade shattered when it came to contact with the valyrian steel sword. Brightroar went through the kingsguard sword and logged itself into the man's neck. The rest of the royal guard watched in shock as one of their own was just killed. Gerion pulled his sword out of the man's neck and looked at lord Eddard as Ser Preston's body fell to the ground. The people around watched in disbelief and wonder, especially the young king.</p><p>The king refused to acknowledge that he was beaten, he was not just going to let a traitor go, he and this man will die together for defying him. "Kill them both!" he shouted to the kingsguard. The men pulled out their swords ready to fight, but none had the courage to attack first, they just surrounded him and waited.</p><p>"So this is how you treat me, I have won fairly and now by the law, I should be released with lord Eddard and his daughter. But instead, you order my death, I true king would honor his word."</p><p>"I'm the king! If I want someone dead, they will die!"</p><p>"Any man who must say I'm the king, is no true king!" Gerion smiled at the boy's frustration.</p><p>"I gave you an order, kill him!"</p><p>Then finally Cersei came out of her state of shock and reacted "Don't, he is your uncle!"</p><p>The young king turned his gaze to his mother "What?"</p><p>"That man is your grandfather's brother Gerion." Joffrey looked at the man who was ready for another fight. Now that he gave a better look at him, he did look like his uncle Jamie but older.</p><p>"Good people, by the law of the land the winner of the trial gets what he wants and I have won. That means that lord Eddard and his daughter come with me. Or would you rather the king disrespect the laws that have been a part of these lands for centuries."</p><p>"Let them go!"</p><p>"They won their freedom!"</p><p>"You must obey the laws!"</p><p>Joffrey looked at the crowd and the back to the knight. He wasn't just going to let them after humiliating him like this. He was the king and his word was law. "Kill them!" The guards looked at each other, they knew that if they attacked they could easily die like Ser Preston and maybe provoke the crowd and turn it into an angry mob. Seeing that his guards weren't doing anything the king grew even madder. "Do as I command!" Meryn Trant was the only one who decided to attack the lion knight but was stopped dead in this tracks when the tip of Brightroar came only a few centimeters from his face. Everyone watched in suspense as the knights stood still.</p><p>"So, what is going to be, your grace? Will you act like a king or like a spoiled child." These words made the boy king even angrier, he was getting tired of this man's insults even if he was his uncle. It was then when Cersei spoke again "Let him go. Let them go!" The boy and the guards turned to the queen looking at her with surprise. She knew what risk the northern lord posed because he knew her secret but she also knew that killing him would only make things worse. But what she feared, even more, was her father's wrath if he would find out that his lost brother came back and was killed in Kingslanding. Tywin Lannister was not the man who you should provoke even if you were his child.</p><p>"What? Are you crazy?" asked Joffrey.</p><p>The queen grabbed him by the arm, a move that the boy did not appreciate. "Listen, if you kill lord Eddard we won't be able to stop the Stark army and if you kill uncle Gerion your grandfather will never forgive you, even if you are his grandson and king." The boy looked at his mother and then to his great-uncle.</p><p>"Fine, have it your way mother. Release them. Now." The boy-king trembled in anger as he said those words. The kingsguard shewed their swords and stepped away from the Lannister. Gerion gave a good look around to see that there wasn't anyone getting ready to stab him in the back, to his relief there wasn't. Once again he looked towards the queen mother and the king.</p><p>"To be honest I was kinda hoping that I would need to fight my way out of here. That would have been a spectacular story to tell. But I'm not the man to look a gift horse in the mouth if you don't have any more objections I and the Starks will be taking our leave." The king did not say anything he just stared angrily at the man, while Sansa quickly ran to her father's side.</p><p>"Father?"</p><p>"Sansa!" The girl knelt down and embraced her father.</p><p>"I'm sorry to break this reunion but I have a feeling we better get going." Gerion took the wounded lord and lifted him up. He and Sansa carefully carried the injured man off the pulpit and through the large crowd. They stopped when the Lannister stopped to look at the statue once again, there he saw the girl being held by a brother of the Nights watch. Lord Eddard looked at the man's direction.</p><p>"Arya." he barely murmured. The little Stark girl broke from the night's watchman's grip and ran to her father.</p><p>"Father!" the man did not respond, he was too weak now. The watchman came to the group.</p><p>"Lord Eddard needs help, he is not going to last long without a healer."</p><p>"Do you know where we can find one?" asked Gerion.</p><p>"I do, follow me." As the group was leaving king Joffrey watched, he swore that he will have his revenge for this humiliation, if not soon then someday.</p><p>The night's watchman Yoren lead the group to a healer he knew in Kings Landing. The man managed to do what he could for lord Starks leg, but because it wasn't treated this long he might have a limp for the rest of his life. Eddard did not care, he was relieved to only be alive and to see that his two daughters we safe.</p><p>"Will he be able to ride?" asked Gerion.</p><p>"I'm afraid not, he is too weak. It will take him some time to recover his strength." said the healer.</p><p>"I'm leaving with new recruits for the wall tomorrow you can come with us. We can put him on a wagon and take you to Riverrun, I hear that your family is there."</p><p>"Good, then we leave tomorrow," said Gerion. "Stay here, I have something I must take care of first before we leave." The Lannister exited the healer's house and went in his direction.</p><p>"Do you think we can trust him?" asked Arya.</p><p>"He saved our lives. I trust him," said Eddard.</p><p>"Let's hope you are right," replied Yoren.</p><p>In the morning the group met up with the nights watch recruits and loaded up the injured lord into a wagon. As they were ready to leave, Gerion showed up ready and eager to leave this city. The group left the city in a hurry, thinking that any moment Joffrey could send his assassins after them. They traveled for the entire day up the Kings road before stopping for the night. As everyone was setting up the camp Gerion approached the wounded warden of the north.</p><p>"Tell me what made you betray your king?"</p><p>Eddard looked at the smiling man "I did not betray my king, Stannis is the rightful king, Joffrey is a bastard."</p><p>Gerion was intrigued by the lord's words. "A bastard? Whose bastard?"</p><p>"Jaime's. He and Cersei had an incestuous relationship. All of Roberts's children are in truth his."</p><p>For the first time in a long time, Gerion Lannister was serious. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, if you want proof all of the Baratheons have black hair no matter who is the mother. Look over there, the boy next to Arya, see him?" Gerion looked at the young man.</p><p>"Yes, what about him?"</p><p>"He is Robert's bastard son." Gerion gave the boy a better look, the boy really looked just like Robert did back in his youth. Strong build, black hair only thing missing was a woman at his side and he would be just like his father.</p><p>"Let me guess, he knows how to swing a hammer?"</p><p>"He does. He is how I figured it out."</p><p>"And you could not have kept your mouth shut."</p><p>"Joffrey is a bastard born out of incest, he is not the rightful king."</p><p>"And Roberts was? Last time I checked Robert became king after he killed Rhaegar and my nephew killed the mad king. And the Targaryens became kings after Aegon conquered the six kingdoms. There is no such thing as a rightful king, only the man who sits on the iron throne. Thanks to you now a war is upon us, many will die on all sides."</p><p>"There is no honor in letting Joffrey rule, Stannis is the rightful king and I will support him."</p><p>"What you will do after we go our separate ways is up to you. I will go to my brother Tywin and see what I can do there. He is going to be so surprised to see me and with Brightroar in hand. Took me years to find it and get out of Valyria but it was worth it."</p><p>After a long moment of silence lord Eddard spoke again "I wanted to ask, why did you save me? You went against your family to save me."</p><p>"Me and my family never really got along. Tywin and Kevan are too serious, but I do like Tyrion and Jaime, they are good men, but Cersei was always a brat. When I heard that the honorable Ned Stark was being tried for treason I knew something wasn't right. So when I came and saw what was going on I could not just let it happen, I had to do something. It was all worth it just to see Cersei's face when she saw that it was me. I cant wait to see how my brothers react."</p><p>Ned managed to lift himself a bit "T-Thank you for saving my life and my daughters. I'm in your debt."</p><p>"You know what they say about the Lannisters, we always pay our debts but we also collect on them. Someday I might need something from you, who knows? Now I suggest you rest you are going to need it."</p><p>Days past and the time for them to separate had come. The Stark girls said their goodbyes to the man who saved their father. Arya remarked how he is nothing like any Lannister she met to which Gerion laughed and told her that she is right. Gerion then turned to Ned Stark.</p><p>"Thank you again for saving me, I will not forget this. I wish you luck on your journey."</p><p>"Thank you, my lord, I wish you good fortune in the wars to come." Those words hit Eddard, he remembered those words well, those were the same word Arthur Dayne told him in Dorne. The day he found his sister. Before he could reply to those words Eddard noticed that ser Gerion had already gone, a cloud of dust being left behind him as he rode away. Ned thought that now at least there was one honorable Lannister in Westeros. He hugged his two girls as they continued to Riverrun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The laughing lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gerion arrives at the Lannister camp and meets his family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: The laughing lion</p><p>Gerion Lannister was riding his horse through the Riverlands, he remembered the last time he was here it all seemed so long ago and yet the memories of it were so fresh. The sky was crystal clear and a soft breeze blew through the air. He missed Westeros, he loved the unusual scenes in the free cities but it was good to be back home. Now all that was left for him to do is to get to his brothers Tywin and Kevan. Kevan would be glad to see him for sure but he wasn't so sure about Tywin. The two were brothers that was a fact but they always had a rocky relationship, probably because of Tywins seriousness and participation in the game and Gerion's constant mocking of that. They were both Lannisters but they were polar opposites of each other, that is not to say that they did not have good moments together when they were younger. As he continued with the fond memories, he spotted smoke coming from a village in the distance. This is war he thought. In war it is always the smallfolk who suffer the most, that was the sad truth Gerion knew all too well. Two sides fight and the people get caught in the middle of it. This war between his family and the Starks was no different. He didn't know what prompted Catelyn Stark to kidnap his nephew but he knew that she would not have done it without a good reason, there was something else going on here. What, he did not know but he hoped to get some of his questions answered when he reached the main camp of the Lannister army. It took him several more hours to reach the encampment. Once there he saw the size of the army present. Tywin sure was throwing everything he had on this and he isn't going to back down now, that much Gerion knew. Gerion carefully approached the camp, not sure what kind of a welcome would he receive from the soldiers.</p><p>"Who are you and what's your business here?" asked one of the soldiers that stood guard at the entrance of the camp.</p><p>Then Gerion came up with an idea, one that will surely surprise everyone there. "I'm a messenger from Lannisport, I have a message for Lord Tywin from his family." The soldier gave a good look at the knight. He wore fine armor, had an ornate sword and the way he carried himself was like any other nobleman, so the guards let him into the camp. "Could you just tell me where is lord Tywin's tent?"</p><p>The man told Gerion to follow him and the Lannister did as asked.</p><p>Soon he reached the tent, it was large and in the typical red and gold colors of house Lannister. By the voices coming from inside he concluded that this was the officer's tent, The guard went in first.</p><p>"My lords, forgive in intrusion but there is a messenger here from Lannisport. He says that he has a message for you lord Tywin."</p><p>Tywin looked at him with cold green eyes. "Bring him in." said the Great Lion with calm yet terrifying voice. The man did as commanded and Gerion stepped inside. The room fell silent, the eyes and mouths of the men present there were wide open, all except Tywin. Tywin's face did, however, show signs of surprise.</p><p>"What, surprised to see me?" asked Gerion in a slightly sarcastic manner, a large smile on his face. </p><p>"Uncle Gerion?" said Tyrion. The little man could barely believe what he saw seeing, his lost uncle was back and in front of them. They all thought he died in his pursuit of the family sword. "How?"</p><p>"Oh come, if it was that easy to kill me someone would have done it long ago." The lord of Casterly Rock did not say a word, he only stared at the man.</p><p>"How? When?" asked Kevan. The man stared at his returned brother, he still did not know if he was seeing things or that Gerion was really in front of him. The little brother he thought long since dead stood right there.</p><p>"Well, that's a long and interesting story, one of peril, hardship and refusal to die. But I will tell it in due time, now I want to hear whats all this nonsense about us and the Starks." Gerion knew that he should probably reconnect with his family but he wanted to find out what exactly was going on.  </p><p>Tywin pulled himself from his astonishment to answer. "I'm glad that you are back, but as you have seen our situation. The Starks started this war when they kidnapped Tyrion," said Tywin "I did what was necessary to get him back."</p><p>Gerion looked at the dwarf. Tywin always disliked his younger son due to the fact that he was a dwarf and more importantly because he blamed Tyrion for Joanna's death. Gerion told his brother countless times that it was not the boy's fault, that you can not blame a child for what happened, but Tywin refused to listen. To find out that Tywin had started a war to get his son back did surprise him slightly, but he was glad to see that his brother cared for his son after all. "I'm glad to see that you are alright," said Gerion to his nephew. The little man's face had an expression had shown both happiness and surprise, Tyrion smiled at his favorite uncle. "Now I have spent the entire day in the saddle I would wish to sit down and eat something if you don't mind."</p><p>"Of course." said Tyrion "You have wine here and I will fetch a servant to get you something to eat." As the lost Lannister ate he told his story, how he went to Valyria, got shipwrecked there and came back with the help of some smuggler who knew how to sail through the Smoking sea. All present were infatuated by the man's story. Tyrion looked at his father who seemed to be happy to see his brother return, he even had a small smile on his face. Tywin Lannister actually smiled, he was genuinely happy to see his brother. When he was done with the story Gerion looked at his older brother, who did not change much since they last saw each other. The great lion's face went from a small smile to a serious one in a matter on seconds.</p><p>"So, have you managed to find it, to bring it back?"</p><p>"Brighroar. Well, see it for yourself." Gerion removed his cloak to reveal an ornate sword, the handle was made in the red and gold colors of house Lannister and on its hilt stood a golden lion head of their family. He pulled the sword out of its scabbard to show it to everyone present, especially Tywin. Everyone gazed at the Valyrian steel sword, Tyrion noted that it looked exactly like in the paintings of their ancestors back at Casterly Rock.</p><p>"Marvelous," said Kevan. His brother actually managed to find the sword and get out alive.</p><p>"I'm glad to see you have succeeded in your quest and have brought the sword of our house back where it belongs. We have missed you," said Tywin, the last part more cencere than Gerion thought possible. </p><p>"Well after years of people thinking you are dead it's nice to see that they care," said Gerion as he looked at his older brother.</p><p>"It's in pristine condition," said Kevan with a hint of wonder in his voice.</p><p>"It is, it can still cut through a man's neck, I have checked. Shame Ser Preston had to die but I had no choice." the men looked at Gerion with confused looks, wondering which Ser Preston he meant, he did not kill ser Preston of the kingsguard, right? Tywin's mood went from pleasant to serious immediately when he heard those words.</p><p>"Which ser Preston?" asked the lord of the Rock.</p><p>"Preston Greenfield, the one on Joffeys kingguards." The room fell silent. The men present looked at Tywin and then back at Gerion. Both Tyrion and Kevan knew that Gerion said this on purpose just to spite Tywin.</p><p>"Why did you kill a member of the kingsguard?" Tywin shouted it was clear that he was not pleased with his brother's action. Everyone stared at the great lion.</p><p>"To save lord Stark's life of course," Gerion said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. </p><p>"What?" asked Tyrion. Cersei wrote that lord Eddard and his daughters had managed to escape the city but never mentioned how. Originally Tywin had suspected Varys or someone else among the royal court who were close with Robert Baratheon to have helped Eddard escape but Tywin would have never guessed that it was his own brother who did that. The two Lannisters starred at each other, Tywin's eyes full of fury and Gerions surprisingly carefree.</p><p>"I helped the Starks get out of the capital, but first I needed to win a trial by combat."</p><p>"Why? Asked Tyrion.</p><p>"That little shit of a grandson of yours wanted to behead Lord Eddard in front of his own daughters. I could not just stand there and watch, I had to do something." Gerion said looking at his brother and the tension became even larger.</p><p>"We had three Stark as hostages! Now thanks to you we have none! We could have used them to demand the northerners to surrender. Now there is nothing to stop them!" shouted Tywin.</p><p>"You should thank me! If Joffrey beheaded Ned Stark that would just have them a reason to never stop fighting. They would have wanted revenge for his death and they would not have stopped until they got it. The Stark boy managed to capture Jaime and break the siege of Riverrun in less than a day if what I heard is true. The boy has proven that he understands war as good as we do, there no telling what he would have done if his father was killed. Now with Eddard being in command of the northerners once again, we might have a chance peaceful outcome." Tywin did not say a word, he only glared at his brother. He knew that what he said was true, at least up to a point. If Joffrey killed Ned Stark then the northerners would have wanted blood, but he was not sure what would happen now. Will Eddard support Stannis or Renly.</p><p>The great lion finally spoke after a long moment of silence "You should have left them in Kingslanding. We would have had three Stark to trade, instead you let them go."</p><p>Gerion sighed "Listen, brother, I know we don't see eye to eye on many things but believe me when I say its better this way."</p><p>"Better! You are a bigger fool then I thought!" Tywin said. </p><p>"A fool? Yes, I might be a fool to believe that a man deserves not to be executed in front of his family, he deserves to watch his children grow up, he deserves to grow old. Eddard Stark has suffered enough for one lifetime or has the game made you too insensitive to realize that! You want your son back safe and sound as much as Robb and lady Catelyn want Ned and the girls back. There is no honor in what you would have done with them, brother." Tywin looked at his brother with eyes cold as ice but it was clear to everyone there that he was beyond mad.</p><p>"Leave the sword and get out! If you weren't a Lannister I would have you executed right now. Get out!" Tywin shouted in anger. The two brothers stared at each other.</p><p>"Fine I'm leaving but I'm taking the sword, I found it after all." With that Gerion exited the tent with everyone starring at him as he did. Kevan did not know what to say, he loved both of his brothers but he knew not to mess with Tywin. Tyrion seemed to have been the only one with enough courage to go after his uncle. When he reached him, Gerion was standing next to his horse.</p><p>"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" asked the little lion.</p><p>Gerion turned at looked at his nephew, then he smiled. "Of course, I really wanted to see his reaction. All those years stuck in Valyria three thing I missed most, wine, good women and pissing off Tywin. This was to make up for all the time I was gone."</p><p>"What are you going to do now?"</p><p>"No sure, probably go back to Casterly Rock, the atmosphere here is a bit tense now." Gerion chuckled.</p><p>"You don't need to leave, you can stay here, with me," Tyrion said in a pleading tone. </p><p>"I don know Tyrion, after what I just did, I'm not sure if your father would like me to be in the Riverlands, let alone his camp."</p><p>"Well he has not thrown me out yet and I'm a much bigger embarrassment to the family than you." Tyrion gave a proud smile.</p><p>Gerion laughed and then thought about it for a moment "Alright, I will stay here with you. We will have enough time to catch up."</p><p>"Excellent, my tent is this way. Follow me."</p><p>As the two were about to go to Tyrion's tent Gerion stopped his nephew, he was holding something in his hands "I know that it's not a dragon, but its made from Valyrian steel, so I guess it close enough." Gerion presented a Valyrain steel dagger to his nephew. Originally he wanted to give him a sword he found but because of his size, he decided to give him a dagger instead. Tyrion took the small blade in his hands, a large smile found itself on his face. He carefully looked at the blade and then looked up at his uncle.</p><p>"Thank you uncle Gerion. It means a lot." It really did mean a lot to the small lord, now that his uncle was back he had two people who really cared about him, one was Jaime and the other was Gerion. Tyrion embraced his uncle, they stayed like that for a long moment before Tyrion let go.</p><p>"Don't mention it. Now, let's go to your tent, I wish to take this armor off, I been stuck inside it for days."</p><p>Tyrion laughed "Oh yes just one thing, there are also a sellsword and a whore in my tent. so I would not listen to everything they have to say." Gerion laughed with his nephew.</p><p>"If you say so," Gerion said with a big smile in his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unexpected encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gerion meets some of Tyrion friends and the Starks find unexpected aid after being attacked.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: The unexpected encounter</p><p>Gerion</p><p>Tyrion and Gerion walked to the tent. Once there they entered it, inside they found a woman laying on a number of furs with a goblet of wine in hand and in a chair next to her sat a dark-haired man sharpening his sword, on the table next to him there was another goblet. When Gerion and his nephew entered the tent Tyrion's two companions turned their gaze towards them.</p><p>"Uncle these are the people who I spoke to you about, this lady is Shae and this fine gentleman is Bronn." as he said their names Tyrion pointed in their direction. "They have been keeping me company."</p><p>"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Gerion bowed slightly "My name is Gerion Lannister, I'm Tyrion's uncle." Shea lifted herself from the furs and approached the nobleman.</p><p>"The pleasure is all mine, my lord," said Shae smiling. </p><p>"You are not from around here, are you? You are Lorathi, I can tell by the accent."</p><p>"You are right my lord." Shae looked at Tyrion. The woman seemed to be impressed by how fast Gerion deduced from where she was. "Most people can only tell that I'm a foreigner, but not from where. Not even Tyrion guessed," Shae said while looking at Tyrion with a smile. </p><p>Bronn put his sword back into its scabbard and joined the three. "It's nice to meet you," said Bronn. Gerion extended him his hand and the sellsword took it.</p><p>"So, I'm guessing you are the one who has been keeping my dear nephew alive?"</p><p>"I'm," Bronn said with a smug smile.</p><p>"Tell me how did you two meet. You met here or...?"</p><p>"Actually I was one of the men who aided lady Stark in kidnapping him in the first place," the sellsword said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. </p><p>"So you played a part in starting this war," Gerion said with a hint of anger in his voice. </p><p>"You can say that if you want, but I was just taking advantage of a good opportunity. Lady Stark needed someone to escort her to the Vale and I had a feeling that I could make a good sum of coin."</p><p>Gerion looked at Tyrion "How did you escape the Vale?"</p><p>"He rescued me," said Tyrion.</p><p>"First you took part in kidnapping my nephew and then rescued him. Quite the game you are playing."</p><p>"I'm playing no game, I just took advantage of the situation."</p><p>"How?" Gerion asked. </p><p>"He fought for me when I asked for the trial by combat," said Tyrion</p><p>"He first wanted his brother to fight for him, but lady Arryn did not allow it. So I decided to step in."</p><p>"I presume you did not do it out of the kindness of your heart."</p><p>"Gods no, he might be an imp but he is still a Lannister and Lannisters always pay their debts. Is that right?"</p><p>"Of course." Said Gerion with a smile. "Our word is our bond." Bronn gave a better look at the man, he immediately noticed the sword.</p><p>"Nice sword you got there. How much did it cost?"</p><p>Gerion looked down at the sword "A ship and its crew and eight years of my life." Bronn looked at the man with confusion.</p><p>"He went to Valyria and got trapped there until a few months ago," said Tyrion.</p><p>"Wait, you are that crazy Lannister who went to search for the family sword."</p><p>"I'm that crazy Lannister." It seemed that this sellsword did not care if he offended anyone even if they were noble. Gerion liked that about him. "You don't hold back your tongue for anyone, do you?"</p><p>"No, not for anyone. Just ask your nephew."</p><p>Gerion smiled "I think I'm going to like you after all."</p><p>"Now let's have a drink to celebrate your return uncle." Tyrion took four cups and poured wine into them. He gave each to one of the people present. Tyrion raised his cup "To you uncle and the gods who watched over you."</p><p>"To me then," said Gerion and took a sip from the cup.</p><p>The Starks</p><p>The Starks were traveling with the night watch recruits towards Riverrun. All was going smoothly until one night. A large detachment of goldclokes and Lannister soldiers attacked the group. Yoren and the night watch tried to fend them off but to no avail. As soon as the attack commenced Arya, Sansa and her father who was carried by Gendry and Hot Pie hid in the woods next to the road. They could only watch as the men killed or captured any who stood in their way.</p><p>"We need to do something!" said Arya.</p><p>"Do what? We can't do anything, there are too many of them and more importantly, father is injured. If we get caught now he won't make it."</p><p>"We have to do something," Arya said again.</p><p>Eddard knew that what his daughter was saying was true but they were in no condition to fight and he wasn't prepared to risk the lives of his daughters. Leaving those men to die was dishonorable but right now the only thing he cared about was reaching safety.</p><p>"Your sister is right Arya, we can't do anything. Our best option is to leave as quickly as we can."</p><p>"But?" Arya asked pleading. </p><p>"I know how you feel, but we can't do anything now. None of you are soldiers and I will not risk your lives. We need to keep moving." It pained him to leave those men to die but they had no other choice, they had to think about her safety and the safety of her family.</p><p>Arya sighed "Let's go." Everyone on the group got up and went further into the woods. Lord Eddard being carried by the two boys. As they got out of there, they could hear the noise of the fighting dying down. "I'm sorry Lomy," said Arya as they left the site. The group walked through the woods for a few hours before they had to rest and mostly because lord Eddard could not walk any longer.</p><p>"You think we got away?" asked Sansa.</p><p>"Considering there is no one following us, I think its safe to say we did," said Gendry. Lord Eddard groaned in pain, his leg still gave him problems.</p><p>"Father, are you alright?" asked Sansa.</p><p>"I will be fine, just give me a few more minutes and we will continue." His daughters looked at their father and could see that he was suffering because of that wound. Yet he was still ready to press on, determined to keep them safe. That gave the two of them hope if he wasn't ready to give up neither will they. After some more rest, the group continued. They walked for hours until the sun started to rise. Thinking that they went far enough from the attack site, they decided to rest again. Gendry and Hot Pie put Eddard next to a tree so he could lean on it. The wounded and exhausted lord quickly fell to sleep. The two girls watched their father fall asleep, they were also very tired, the dark circles around their eyes could easily be noticed.</p><p>"We almost lost him," said Arya.</p><p>"If it wasn't for ser Gerion we would have," said Sansa.</p><p>"I knew the moment I saw him that your beloved Joffrey will bring nothing good. You and your stupid wish to be a perfect noble lady!" shoued Arya.</p><p>"You blame me for this. How am I responsible for this?" Sansa asked, but she knew her little sister was at least partially right, she did tell the queen when their father wanted to send them away and she wrote the letter to Robb as the queen told her to. As the two sisters continued to argue Gendry finally decided to intervene.</p><p>"Enough you two, your father is exhausted, you will wake him up if you continue." The Stark girls stopped their bickering because they knew Gendry was right. Their father was still in bad condition. "Get some sleep, I will take the first watch." Sansa and Arya nodded and went to their father. They rested their heads next to him and fell to sleep. They both dreamt about their family, they wanted to see their mother and brothers again. Sansa regretted ever coming down south. It was stupid to b believe that she would marry a good prince and be queen one day. Gendry took the first watch but he too fell asleep. He was awoken hours later by a strange noise coming from the forest. As he was waking up he realized what it was, it was a man's voice, someone was here.</p><p>He quickly darted towards Hot Pie, shaking him to try to wake him up. "Wake up Hot Pie. Wake up!"</p><p>The boy opened his eyes "What is it?"</p><p>"Someones coming here?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"I don't know, but I rather not find out." Then Gendry went to the Starks. He shook them awake too.</p><p>"What is it?" asked Arya yawning. </p><p>"Someones coming here," whispered Gendry.</p><p>"What? I thought you said we were safe now," Sansa said fear obvious in her voice. </p><p>"Well, it seems I was wrong. We need to run."</p><p>"We cant, father is no condition to run. We need to hide," said Arya.</p><p>"Fine, we will hide behind those trees over there." Gendry pointed in the direction of a group of large trees. The five went there and hid behind them. Then they all heard the noise and realized what it was, it was singing.</p><p>"And so he spoke, and so he spoke</p><p>That Lord of Castamere</p><p>And now the rains weep o'er his halls</p><p>With no one there to hear</p><p>Yes, now the rains weep o'er his halls</p><p>And not a soul to hear"</p><p>"Lannisters," Eddard whispered.</p><p>"They caught up with us," said Sansa, she was on verge of tears. Arya took a look to see how many were there. She counted at least ten. When she saw what she thought was the leading man turning his head towards them, she pulled back behind the tree. A few seconds later an arrow struck the tree where the Starks were hiding.</p><p>"I know you are there." said a man "What's hiding behind that tree, a lion, a wolf? Come out so I can see." The group stayed silent, refusing to move. "Loose a few more shots, would you." said the man.</p><p>"Don't!" said Arya as she stepped out of the cower, needle in hand. Eddard immediately went after her, ignoring the terrible pain his leg caused him. The men looked at each other. Eddard did not believe his eyes.</p><p>"Lord Stark." said the man. There in front of Eddard stood a man whose face he knew all too well. His armor battered from all the fighting and his hair messy, but it was him.</p><p>"Thoros of Myr," said Eddard. Arya looked up to her father, he knew this man.</p><p>"What are you going here?" asked Thoros.</p><p>"We are fleeing from the Lannisters." said Eddard "They attacked our caravan in the night, we been running since."</p><p>"Well, you are lucky we found you and not them. You can come with us."</p><p>"Tell the others to come out, we don't pose any danger." said the archer.</p><p>"Others?" asked Arya. How did the archer know that there were more of them?</p><p>"The girl, the fat boy and the lad beside him." The rest of the group stepped out of their hiding spots. They were all wondering the same thing as Arya.</p><p>"Come on my lord, we don't have time to waste, Lannisters could come here at any minute. Our hideout is nearby, Beric is there," said Thorors.</p><p>"Father is injured, he needs help walking," said Arya. Thoros looked at two of his men and told them to help the lord. Soon the two groups joined and they followed Thoros back to their hideout.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Gerion makes a deal with Tywin and sets off to another suicidal mission. I hope you guys like it, feel free to leave your opinion on this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Lions mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gerion makes a choice to go on another suicide mission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>Gerion was laying on the bed in Tyrion's tent, it been two days since he arrived in the Lannister camp and he was still trying to relax after a long journey. He was lost in his thoughts, he was remembering everything he had been through in the last few years. Everything from setting sail in the "Laughing Lion" to fighting for survival in old Valyria. Then Tyrion and Bronn walked in, he was happy to see them both.</p><p>"Morning uncle."</p><p>Gerion lifted himself from the bed "Morning nephew."</p><p>"I trust you had enough time to rest from your journey."</p><p>"I did, thank you. So, what's happening outside?"</p><p>"Nothing, just some men getting ready to move out. We aren't going anywhere yet." Gerion walked toward a small table where a pitcher of wine was standing. It was empty. He looked around but could not find any wine, water, or food. "If you wish to have something to eat, there is a large banquet in the officer tent. You can go there."</p><p>"I'm not so sure that your father would like me to be there. Not after what I did there last time."</p><p>"Oh don't worry, he has cooled down a bit now, so you can freely go there is you wish. He might still be angry, but he won't have another outburst. I think."</p><p>Gerion thought about it for a second then decided to go with it. "I'm hungry, so let's go." The older Lannister got himself ready. The three went to the officer's tent, they entered it and Bronn stayed outside. Once inside all eyes turned at them, some were surprised that Gerion would have the nerve to come in there after what he did, but Tywin and Kaven weren't, they knew their brother all too well.</p><p>"Morning gentlemen," said Gerion. Some replied while others stayed silent. Tywin only gave him a cold look and then continued talking to several of their cousins who sat to his right. Tyrion and Gerion took their seats and joined in the meal. As Tyrion drank his wine, Gerion listened to the conversation Tywin was having. It was about Robb Stark. It seems that he got the news that his father escaped King Landing and was now actively searching for him in the Riverlands. Gerion smiled at the news. Tywin seemed to have noticed this and looked at his brother, his cold eyes meet Gerions. The tension between the two brothers was obvious to everyone present. For a long moment, the two glared at each other, not saying a word. Then finally Tywin spoke.</p><p>"I thought you would have left by now."</p><p>"That was my original plan but my dear nephew persuaded me to stay a bit longer. I wish to see how this war goes."</p><p>"It will end in our victory, as everything always does," said Tywin in a determined and serious tone.</p><p>Later that evening the men were discussing their situation. With Ned Stark freed the northerners gained a boost in morale and were now preparing for another major assault, both Stannis and Renly Baratheon had raised their arms against the Lannisters. Renly had the stronger host, he had both the Stormlands and the Reach on his side but Stannis was still a major threat, he was after all one of the best military minds in Westeros. If either of them got the support of the north it would be disastrous.</p><p>"Perhaps we should sue for peace." said one of the men.</p><p>Tyrion threw a glass down on the ground and it shattered. "There's your peace, Joffrey saw to that when he asked for Ned Starks head. He might have not got it, but the northerners will never forget that. You will have an easier time drinking from that cup than you will be bringing Robb Stark to the table now. His wining, in case you hadn't noticed and once he is reunited with his father,...only the gods know what will happen then."</p><p>"We should march back to Casterly Rock and..."</p><p>"They have my son!" yelled Tywin. Everyone looked at the Great Lion. "Get out, all of you." as Tyrion as about to exit he looked at his father "Not you."</p><p>When Tyrion came back to the tent, he saw that Gerion, Bronn, and Shae were there waiting for him.</p><p>"So what did Tywin say, is there going to be an attempt to rescue Jaime or..."</p><p>"I'm being sent to the capital, I'm to be the hand while father takes care of things here."</p><p>"Congratulations," said Gerion. "I knew your father believes in you, he just has trouble expressing his emotions."</p><p>"Yes, well I need a drink," said Tyrion. Shae poured them all wine and gave everyone a cup.</p><p>Gerion lifted his cup. "To you Tyrion, the hand of the king."</p><p>"To the hand," said Bronn.</p><p>"To the hand," repeated Shae.</p><p>"So what are you going to do without us?" Bronn asked Gerion.</p><p>"Actually he is coming with us."</p><p>"What?" asked Gerion with surprise.</p><p>"Father has made it clear that you shall come with me and temporarily take the place of ser Preston on the kingsguard." Gerion was in dismay. He never thought his brother would do something this unpredictable.</p><p>"But I opposed the king, why would he want me to be on the guard?"</p><p>"I think its father's way of punishing you and making sure you don't do anything unexpected again and it's also a way of punishing Cersei and Joffrey. This way you would guard the king and someone is going to watch you for him."</p><p>"Varys."</p><p>"Cersei, more likely, after that stunt you pulled, when you come back she will have every spy she has on you."</p><p>Gerion smiled "Every spy you say, I'm flattered."</p><p>"This is no joke uncle. Your stunt did cost us a quick victory."</p><p>"And you think I should have left Eddard in the hands of that boy and his mother. As I said before lord Eddard suffered enough, his father, brother, and sister died because of the Targaryens and how more Starks would have died because of Lannisters."</p><p>"You might see it as an honorable thing to do but releasing him just caused this war to get even more bloody."</p><p>Gerion sighed "You should be careful Tyrion, you are starting to sound like your father." Tyrion stayed silent, he only looked at his uncle. Gerion stared at his nephew and then had an idea. "I'm going somewhere but not the capital."</p><p>Tyrion gave him a confused look "What?"</p><p>"I got a better idea, I'm going to do something more useful than standing around and watching over that brat." Gerion walked over to a table next to the bed, picked up his sword, and rushed out of the tent. Tyrion did not try to stop him, mostly because he could guess what Gerion had in mind.</p><p>"He is going to do something crazy?" said Bronn.</p><p>"He is going to do something crazy," confirmed Tyrion.</p><p>Gerion marched into the officer's tent, he instantly caught the attention of Tywin and several other present. The two brothers looked at each other.</p><p>"What is it?" asked Tywin, in a voice almost devoid of emotion.</p><p>"I'm not leaving for the capital because I'm going to rescue Jaime."</p><p>"You will do what?" asked Kevan.</p><p>"Rescue Jaime," replied Gerion.</p><p>"You are mad. You can not possibly hope to get Jaime out of there alive. The Stark boy has twenty thousand men. You could not accomplish that even if you took the entire army with you." said Kevan.</p><p>"One man can prevail where an army wouldn't," said Gerion.</p><p>"Even if you could get inside their camp, how would you locate him?"</p><p>"Well, he is a high-value prisoner so he would be kept somewhere close and under strict gourd. It shouldn't be too hard to find him."</p><p>"How…?" as Kevan was about to ask another question he was interrupted by Tywin.</p><p>"You are sure you can do it?" asked the lord.</p><p>"Positive."</p><p>"You will be given a unit of our best soldiers, they will accompany you and aid you in the mission."</p><p>"No, I will not take anyone with me. I do this alone or not at all." The two brothers glared at each other once more. Tywin did not understand why his brother would refuse help, but he did not care. If he thinks he can succeed alone in this endeavor then so be it.</p><p>"Fine, be it as you wish. Just know," Tywin got up from his chair and put his hands on the table "You better return with my son."</p><p>Gerion smiled "Oh I will brother, I will." Gerion exited the tent and started walking back to Tyrion's tent while the men that were with Tywin only watched. Tywin sat back down, his face was emotionless, but inside he hoped that his brother's mission would succeed and his son and heir would be brought back to him, alive and well.</p><p>Gerion entered his nephew's tent and started putting his armor on. Tyrion and Bronn watched with surprise as the man did so.</p><p>Tyrion approached his uncle "What are you going to do?"</p><p>"I'm. Going. To Rescue Jaime." said the knight as he was putting his armor back on.</p><p>"You can't be serious? You will get yourself killed."</p><p>"Maybe, but I need to try."</p><p>"I will speak with father, he will never allow this."</p><p>As Tyrion was about to exit the tent he heard his uncle's voice say "Your father already agreed to my proposal." The small man stopped dead in his tracks. His father actually approved of this suicide mission. It would be easier to take money from the iron back of Bravos and never return it than to go inside the Stark camp and rescue a prisoner. Tyrion turned and looked at his uncle, his eyes full of pain and sadness.</p><p>"Please think about this, its too dangerous to go alone, at least take someone with you."</p><p>"No, this is for me to do alone."</p><p>"Please don't get yourself killed for this. We will find another way to get Jaime back. Just… Just don't go, I thought I lost you once, I can not go through that again." Gerion sheathed his sword and took a step towards Tyrion. He put his hands on the little man's shoulders and spoke.</p><p>"I will be fine, its not the first impossible thing I have done. I went and returned from Valyria after all. How hard can it be to get Jaime out of some camp?" Tyrion did not say a word, he could not bear to watch his uncle leave again, not knowing if he would return. Gerion looked at Bronn "Watch over him while I'm gone, would you?"</p><p>"Not a hair will fall from his head," said Bronn. In the few days he spent with the Lannister, he grew to like the man. He surely wasn't like the others he met.</p><p>"Now, wish me luck. The next time you see me I will be bringing Jaime back with me. And after that, the three of us will sit down and catch up on all I have missed. Got it?"</p><p>Tyrion nodded, he watches his uncle get on a horse a servant brought and rode off into the night. This was the second time he was watching his favorite uncle leave, a feeling of fear engulfed him.</p><p>Bronn put a hand on the Lannisters shoulder.</p><p>"He will be fine, the tough bastard that one. If he can survive eight years in Valyria, he can survive the Starks."</p><p>"I sure hope you are right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The wolfs den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gerion comes up with a plan of action and puts it in motion after reaching the Stark camp.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>Gerion watched the Stark camp from the woods. The stories he heard back at the Lannister camp weren't exaggerated, the Stark boy really did bring the entire North with him, he must have close to twenty thousand bannermen here with him. No wonder Tywin didn't just meet the boy in an open battle, with these men and if half stories about the Young Wolf strategic genius are true, Tywin would have probably lost that battle. Sneaking in and rescuing Jaime would be harder than he thought. The camp was well guarded, patrols and sentries were everywhere and there's no saying where they could be keeping Jaime. As he was contemplating his next move, Gerion spotted an opportunity, a Stark soldier wandered off from the camp into the woods and was taking a piss. Not a perfect plan, but it would have to do thought Gerion. He crept up behind the man and knocked him out. After that, he started undressing and taking the soldier's armor for himself. "Sorry friend, but I need this more than you do." Once he was done with the armor, he tied up the man and hid him behind a large tree. "Let's hope no one finds you." Then he started walking towards the army camp. As he walked through the encampment he noticed Glover, Manderly, Umbar, and Kastark banners. As he was looking around he passed by Lord Roose Bolton, a cold chill ran through Gerion's spine, the lord did not notice him, that was good. He met Roose Bolton once after Roberts Rebellion, he found the man to be cold and remorseless, it would be best to avoid him. Gerion continued through the camp noticing several more banners of various northern houses and some Riverland ones. After wandering the camp for a long while he managed to find where they kept the prisoners. He carefully looked at each of the pens, hoping to find Jaime but to no avail. As he continued searching he found a pen that was closely guarded. He looked at it and saw a blond man tied up inside, that must be Jaime, he thought. He made his way to the pen, as he walked along he caught the attention of the guards.</p><p>"Hello lads," said Gerion.</p><p>"What do you want?" asked of the soldiers.</p><p>"I'm here to relieve you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We just got here, is this some kind of joke?"</p><p>"No lads, gods honest truth," Gerion said with a smile. </p><p>"Why would we need to be relieved now?"</p><p>"I don't know the lords want something done and they need men, so they sent me to relieve you and send you on your way."</p><p>"What are they planing?" Gerion was annoyed now, this man was asking too many questions. If this continues he will never get Jaime out of here.</p><p>"You know what, fuck this." He then elbowed one guard to the face and used his other arm to knock out the other one, then he noticed the third man in front of him. The soldier started running to warn others but Gerion pulled out a knife and tossed it at the man, the knife hit the man in the back and he fell down into the mud, dead. "Well that did not go according to plan, but it worked." He managed to open the door of the pen and entered inside, there he saw a man in tattered clothes and covered in mud and his own filth. Jaime was asleep, so Gerion had to wake him up. "Jaime. Jaime." the man whispered but the knight did not respond. Then he decided to slap his nephew awake. A strong slap to the face woke the knight from his slumber, Jaime growled in pain. He lifted his head expecting to see Robb Stark or one of his underlings but to his surprise, he saw his lost uncle's face on a Stark soldier.</p><p>"Alright, now I'm really losing my mind," said Jaime.</p><p>"You are not losing your mind boy, Its really me."</p><p>"Uncle Gerion?" Jaime said in utter shock. </p><p>"Yes, it's me."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Long story, we will talk later once we get out of here." As Gerion was about to untie Jaime he noticed his nephew looking behind him. He could hear men breathing behind him. Gerion got up and turned around to see Roose Bolton and a number of his bannermen with him. He gripped his sword ready to pull it out.</p><p>"Ser Gerion Lannister." said lord Bolton in a soft voice.</p><p>"Lord Roose Bolton, it been a while," replied Gerion.</p><p>"It has, hasn't it. When was the last time we saw each other? The rebellion was it?."</p><p>"Yes after the war was over."</p><p>"I honestly did not expect to see you here, everyone said that you are dead."</p><p>"I was, but now I'm back to rescue my nephew."</p><p>"Lucky for you, I never forget a face, especially not a Lannister." Gerion's grip around his sword tightened. "If you think you can fight your way out of here, you are sorely mistaken." Roose motioned to his men to aim their crossbows at the Lannister. "You can surrender now or should we find out who's faster my arbalests or you." Gerion knew he had no choice, he was trapped. His best option now was to give himself up and hope to be taken to Robb Stark and his mother. He lifted his arms in the air "I surrender." Lord Bolton gave him a satisfied smirk because he just caught Gerion Lannister, Tywin's brother.</p><p>"Uncle?" said Jaime.</p><p>"Shut up boy. Trust me," said Gerion.</p><p>"Take him and take the Kingslayer, Lord Stark is going to want to see him as well." The men took the two Lannisters, as they were being dragged out of the pen and Roose noticed the sword Gerion was carrying. He took it for the Lannister.</p><p>"Valyrian steel, how impressive. This must be Brightroar, the sword of House Lannister. The sword you went to find." The northern lord marveled at the sword for a moment, it was a real piece of art. "Come on get them to the Stark tent," ordered Roose. As they were escorted, Roose continued to marvel at the sword. Gerion wanted to get out of his restraints and take it from him but knew that would prove fatal for him and for his nephew. When they reached a large tent, they stopped. Roose went in first, the gaze of lady Catelyn and Robb immediately turned to the lord.</p><p>"Excuse me for interrupting you, my lord."</p><p>"You are not interrupting anything lord Bolton, what it is?" Catelyn said. </p><p>"I have something I want to show you." Catelyn and Robb looked at each other, both were slightly surprised and intrigued. They both wondered what did lord Bolton wanted to show them." "Bring them in." The soldiers did as they were told and brought the kingslayer and his uncle inside the tent. Robb immediately spotted Jaime and then a man next to him. The man wore their armor but he was still held by the bannermen.</p><p>"Why did you bring the kingslayer here and who is this man?" asked Robb. Catelyn immediately recognized the man, she knew who he was but he was supposed to be dead.</p><p>"This man my lord is Gerion Lannister, Tywin's brother, and the kingslayers uncle." Robb looked at Gerion. His resemblance to Jaime as uncanny, blond hair, green eyes, all typical traits of a Lannister. Robb took a few steps towards the two Lannisters.</p><p>"Why you come here? To kill me?" Robb said in a cold tone, to Jaime he sounded just like Eddard. </p><p>"No my lord, actually I came to rescue my nephew here." Gerion pointed in Jaimes direction with his head.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Indeed, after seeing in what conditions you have been keeping him, I decided to get him out of here and give him better accommodations," Gerion said with a smug smile. Catelyn did not say a word, she only starred at the supposed dead man, he had not changed a bit. Gerion turned his gaze to her.</p><p>"Lady Stark it's nice to see you again. Beautiful as ever I see."</p><p>"Y-You as well, my lord." Robb looked at his mother with surprise, she knew this man? She noticed her son's look and decided to explain. "Robb, this is Gerion Lannister, he is the one who went to Valyria and disappeared. Everyone thought him dead."</p><p>"Death is overrated, especially now there with so much excitement in the world." Gerion smiled once again.</p><p>"So the great lion sends his returned brother to rescue his son. How noble of him," Robb said. </p><p>"Well, it was actually my idea. I could not let my nephew just rote in some cage, now could I?"</p><p>"Well, lord Gerion it appears you will be joining your nephew in that same cage now. Take them away." the Young Wolf said in a commanding tone. As the men grabbed the two Lannisters Gerion spoke.</p><p>"Is this any way to treat a man who saved your father?" Everyone in the room immediately looks at Gerion including Jaime.</p><p>"What?" asked Catelyn.</p><p>"Uncle, what are you talking about?" asked Jaime.</p><p>Gerion's smile grew even bigger. "I saved your father from getting his head chopped off by ser Ilyn and that boy Joffrey."</p><p>"You lie," said Robb, clenching his teeth. </p><p>"No, I'm telling the truth. I fought a trial by combat against Ser Preston for his life." Gerion sighed "Quite the spectacle that was, you should have seen it. Seeing Cersei's face made it all worth it."</p><p>"You freed Ned Stark?" asked Jaime, he was still refusing to believe his uncle's words "Why?"</p><p>"Because it would be a shame to let a good man die, especially in front of his own daughters."</p><p>Robb took a few more steps, he was now standing only a few centimeters from Gerion. "How do I know you are telling the truth?"</p><p>"We parted ways when we got to the Riverlands, they went with a group of night watch recruits and their leader...Yoren I believe his name was. I went to my family and they continued to Riverrun. They should have reached it by now."</p><p>"If that's true they should have been there by now," said Robb, Gerion was surprised by the news, the Starks still did not reach Riverrun, he was sure that by now they would have reached it and be in safe hands. Gerion noticed the fury in the Young Wolf's eyes.</p><p>"I'm only telling you what I know. Maybe they got to hold up somewhere." Gerion said this but knew the small possibility of that being true.</p><p>"More likely they were attacked by Lannisters somewhere on the road," said Roose.</p><p>"With a bit of luck they are dead," said Jamie with a smug smile.</p><p>"Jaime!" shouted Gerion. The kingslayer's words brought the fury out of the Young Wolf. He walked to Jaime and punched him in the face, the punch was so strong that it almost knocked the man unconscious.</p><p>"Another word out of you kingslayer and I will allow my direwolf to have his way with you." Jaime's smile disappeared. Jaime looked at the large black beast laying near them, that thing could rip him apart in seconds.</p><p>"Can't we all be civil about this," said Gerion. "Jaime, for once in your life do the smart thing and shut up and let me talk." Jaime did not say a word he only looked at his uncle in confirmation.</p><p>"As I said, I traveled with lord Stark and your sisters, we parted way and I don't know where they are but I can help you find out." Jaime turned back to Gerion, the fury still present within him.</p><p>"And how is that?" asked the Young Wolf.</p><p>"I will find them for you. I know which path they went and where they could possibly be encamped. I can bring them back to you."</p><p>"Really, you can?" asked Catelyn. The thought of holding her daughters in her arms once more on her mind. </p><p>"I'm guessing you aren't doing this because you think its the right thing to do?" asked the Robb.</p><p>"I can but at a price of course."</p><p>"And what would that be?" asked Robb, he almost growled as he said that.</p><p>"The safe release of my nephew."</p><p>"Out of the question! The kingslayer stays here, where be belongs."</p><p>"He belongs to his family as do your father and sisters. Family is important to both the Starks and the Lannisters. I swear that I will bring them back safe, you have my word." The room felt silent, Robb did not say a word, he only looked at the Lannister intensely, contemplating his next action.</p><p>"If you bring them back we will release Ser Jaime," said Catelyn. Robb turned to his mother in surprise.</p><p>"You would release this man, he attacked father, the Lannisters almost killed him."</p><p>"I know that Robb, but we been trying to find them with little success, maybe he can really do what we couldn't." Robb looked at his mother for a long moment, thinking about what she was saying. "I don't like it too, but this could be our best chance."</p><p>Robb sighed and looked back at Gerion "Fine Lannister, I will allow you to find my father and in return, I will release your nephew but only when I see my father in front of me and not sooner. Until then he will remain as my guest."</p><p>"As you wish my lord. I will bring your lord father back to you."</p><p>"Yes you will, but I'm not letting you go alone." Gerion looked at Robb with confusion "Some of my bannermen will be accompanying you."</p><p>"I'm sorry to say that I must refuse, my lord. I prefer to do this alone."</p><p>"I don't care what you prefer, my bannermen will accompany you to make sure you don't play any tricks with me. Lord Bolton bring me the Forresters."</p><p>"As you wish my lord." said Roose and exited the tent with some of his men.</p><p>Robb once more stood in front of Gerion "You better uphold your word, Lannister, or I will make sure Tywin loses his heir." the Young Wolf looked at Jaime. A few moments later Lord Gregor Forrester and his son Rodrik came inside the tent, both bowing. </p><p>"You summoned us, my lord," said Gregor.</p><p>"I did lord Forrester, I have a mission for you."</p><p>"Anything my lord."</p><p>"You will accompany Gerion Lannister and aid him in finding my father and sisters." Gregor looked at the man with a mixture of surprise and disgust. He would never ride or fight beside a Lannister willingly but those were his liege lords orders and he will follow them.</p><p>"As you wish my lord."</p><p>"Now that's settled, I would very much appreciate it if you would untie these." Gerion lifted his arms to show the ropes around this wrists. Robb nodded and one of the soldiers pulled out a knife and cut his hands free. Gerion was glad to be out of those restraints "And I would also want my sword back, it a family heirloom after all."</p><p>"Lord Bolton, give him his sword back." Roose reluctantly did as he was asked. Robb turned his gaze once more at the Lannister.</p><p>"You better get going ser Gerion, the longer you wait the more time your nephew we spend here," said Robb.</p><p>Gerion turned and was making his way out when he stopped next to Jaime "I will get you out of here, I promise." a look of sadness and pity on Gerion's face. Jaime could only watch as his uncle exited the tent with the two Forresters close behind. He was hoping that the Starks were alive because if not both he and his uncle would join them soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. On the wolfs trail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gerion and the Forresters are on the search for the Starks while Eddard and his daughters reach safety.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>Gerion rode beside lord Gregor, the northerner talked little or refused to talk to him, his son seemed just like him, stern and less than fun. Behind them rode a large number of Forrester bannermen each eyeing the Lannister with suspicion and contempt. Besides being a Lannister among the Northmen, Gerion also stood out because of his red Lannister armor, which he retrieved before setting off.</p><p>"Come on lads, cheer up. It feels like we are at a bloody funeral," said Gerion. Lord Forrester only gave him a dismissive look. Gerion sighed "This is why I asked to go alone."</p><p>"Only a fool would allow you to go alone Lannister, this is Ned Stark we are searching for and your family almost had him killed."</p><p>"I saved his life." Gerion had told this to them a hundred times by now but it seems they did not care. When he told Tywin, the great lion's reaction was priceless but now even he was getting tired of saying it, mostly because there was no reaction whatsoever. Two days had passed since they left the Stark camp and they had found nothing so far, not even a trace from lord Stark and his daughter. Gerion was really starting to worry not only for his and Jaime's lives but also for the Starks. Various possibilities ran through his head, everything from Cersei sending her assassins to kill them or a group of Lannister soldiers who received orders from Tywin to attack the group. If the Starks are dead that means the death of Jaime, Gerion cared little for his own life in comparison to his nephews. He knew that the Stark boy would uphold his promise if he failed. "Damn it Tywin why did you have to use the sword first," he thought. The search progressed with little results until the group came to the remains of a camp near the King's road. Bodies were scattered everywhere most were boys and young men but few stood out. Rodrick rode in front of the other towards the body of a man who had crossbow bolts protruding from his chest.</p><p>"Father come quickly!" said Rodrick. Both lord Gregor and Gerion rode to the man.</p><p>"Is this the night watchman that accompanied you from the capital?" Gregor asked but he already knew the answer, there weren't many nights watchmen running around the south.</p><p>"Yes, it is, Yoren his name was." Once he saw the body Gerion thought the worst, the group was attacked, and if these bodies are anything to go by they were attacked quickly and by a large force. He prayed to the gods that the Starks managed to get away or survive somehow but he knew the odds of that were slim.</p><p>"Search the area, we are looking for a red-haired and a black-haired girl and a man with long brown hair and beard." The men did as their lord commanded at started looking through the bodies, everyone was hoping not to find them here. "If they are dead Lannister, Robb Stark will make sure your family pays for this hundredfold."</p><p>"I know." said the knight, his voice sound almost desperate. As they continued searching Gerion went towards the remains of the camp, burned wagons, and more dead bodies littered the sight. Gerion carefully looked around but could not spot them anywhere, a feeling of intense dread filled him. Gregor approached him, looking around just like Gerion did.</p><p>"Anything?"</p><p>"No." Soon one of the soldiers came to them.</p><p>"My lord, there is no one here matching the description, no girls and no lord Eddard.</p><p>"Maybe they were taken?" said Rodrick.</p><p>"It is possible. But where, Kings landing, Tywin?" said Gregor. Now Gerion was really afraid, without them he has no chance of getting Jaime back. As he was contemplating what will happen next, he saw something behind one of the trees. He started walking towards the brush while the other looked at him wondering what is he doing. He took a few steps forward and entered the brush, there he saw footprints.</p><p>"Here!" he shouted. Gregor, Rodrick, and a few others rushed forward. They all had one thing on their mind, that he found the bodies of the Starks. When they reached him, they were surprised. "Footprints." said Gerion "Starting here and leading into the woods. Rodrick knelt down beside the Lannister and examined the prints.</p><p>"Two smaller sets of prints here must be the girls and three over there."</p><p>"Three?" asked Gregor.</p><p>"Aye, two larger sets of prints with another one in the middle. Looks like they were carrying someone."</p><p>"Eddard," said Gerion, relief could be easily heard in his voice.</p><p>"Who's with them?" asked one of the men.</p><p>"Must be some other survivors," Gerion said and thought about it for a second and then remembered the bastard boy and his fat friend. "I think I know who is with them."</p><p>"Who?" asked Rodrick.</p><p>"Two boys from Kings Landing but that does not matter now. We must find them," said Gerion.</p><p>"Men! Mount up!" ordered Gregor, his voice harsh and booming. The soldiers did as they were told and got on their horses as did the nobles. They entered the forest, Rodrick leading the column while looking at the tracks, his father and Gerion right behind him. "You and the Kingslayer may yet live Lannister." said the lord. Gerion was relieved that they managed to escape the carnage but there was still a possibility that someone was still after them, that possibility unnerved him. He was hoping that they managed to get as much distance as they could away from this site. They rode for hours, the column moved slowly, Rodrick carefully looking down not to lose the tracks, then suddenly he stopped.</p><p>"What's wrong?" asked Gregor.</p><p>"They stopped and rested here." Rodrick dismounted and followed the prints around. "They went this way." the young lord pointed in a direction.</p><p>"And there aren't any other prints here?" asked his father.</p><p>"No, just the five of them."</p><p>"Good, let's continue then." Rodrick quickly mounted up and continued leading the column. The boy was a good tracker Gerion thought they were lucky he was here. The group continued riding for several more hours before Rodrick stopped abruptly again.</p><p>"Another resting spot?" asked Gerion.</p><p>"Yes, but it looks like they stayed here longer than at the last one." He looked at the ground and spotted tracks leading towards a group of large trees so he followed them there, his father and Gerion beside him. "They came here for some reason. All of them."</p><p>Gregor spotted something at one of the trees, a hole. "Look here," The two men looked at the tree "An arrow hit here. They must have heard someone coming and tried to hide here. But it seems they were found out." Rodrick went towards where he thought the arrow was fired from and found another set of footprints.</p><p>"Footprints here as well, deeper and larger. At least ten men were here, soldiers perhaps. By the looks of it, they found lord Eddard and made them come with."</p><p>"When did this happen?" asked Gerion.</p><p>"By the looks of it several days ago."</p><p>"Do you know where the prints lead?"</p><p>"Aye I do," said Rodrick.</p><p>"Good, mount up and lead on son." Rodrick did as his father asked and was once again at the head of the group.</p><p>A few days earlier</p><p>Thoros and other members of the brotherhood without banners were walking along a forest road with the Starks and the two boys with them. Lord Eddard was being carried by two of Thoros's men. Thoros himself was right behind the lord and the rest of the small group of survivors was behind him.</p><p>"So, what exactly happened in the capital that caused all of this?" asked Thoros, genuine curiosity in his voice. </p><p>"I.. attempted a coup. Joffrey is not Robert's son, he is Jaime Lannisters."</p><p>"We heard about Joffrey. Apparently, both Stannis and Renly have decided to take their brother's crown for themselves." Eddard feared this, Renly had made it clear that he wanted to be king but Stannis was the rightful heir to the throne. He knew that neither will back down and that the only way to decide who of the two Baratheon brothers will rule will be brought battle. Maybe if he could reach them he could persuade Renly to bend the knee, but right now he did not know how that would be possible. "And your son was brought the whole north down here and has been so far quite successful at beating the great lion." Thoros laughed "The great Tywin Lannister beaten by a boy from the north, you must be proud." Eddard stayed silent.</p><p>"What happened Throros?"</p><p>The priest knew about what the lord was asking "We went to do what you ordered us to do, to bring the Mountain to justice but the bastard ambushed while we marched and managed to kill most of our host. Beric himself was killed by Gregor Clogane when he thrust a lance through Beric's chest."</p><p>"But you said Beric is alive?"</p><p>"Aye, he is."</p><p>"How?" The lord of Winterfell was shocked, a man survived a lance to the chest. The odds of that happening are almost impossible.</p><p>"He died. I took his body and performed the last kiss, I never expected him to come back but he did. His eyes opened and my friend lived again."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"That the power of the lord of light, my lord. He is powerful and he has plans for Baric."</p><p>"How much further is this hideout of yours?" asked Gendry.</p><p>"You must be patient. If it was easy to find then it wouldn't be a hideout," said Thoros. It was as the red priest said, soon they were at a small encampment at and the entrance of a large cave. All around Eddard could see men with weapons, some looked like soldiers while others looked like simple small folk who were just given weapons. Then Thoros lead them inside the cave, the cave itself was large and dimly lited by torches. Thoros stopped once they reached a man sitting by a fire, staring at it intensely.</p><p>"Baric, I brought someone you should see," said Thoros. The man got up and turned to see lord Eddard, his two daughters, and two other boys standing there with Thoros. The northern lord was being carried by two of his men.</p><p>"Lord hand," said Baric as he did a slight bow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys like the story so far, leave a comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The pack survives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gerion and company track down the Stark, Gerion reunites with an old friend, the Starks battle for their lives and the pack reunites.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>The column rode through the woods with Rodrick on its front, his father, and Gerion right behind him. The pace was slow, but they felt like they were making progress. Then the tracks exited the woods onto the small road. The road itself was just wide enough to feet two riders, the fact which lord Forrester did not particularly like. "An easy spot for an ambush." he thought, but nevertheless they continued forward. They all knew that if the Starks are in danger every second count. Gerion had tried to make conversation with lord Gregor several times during the journey through the forest but the man's disdain for the Lannister was clear. So Gerion decided to approach the younger Forrester. He rode off in front of Gregor, the northern lord carefully watching him.</p><p>"How did you learn to be such a good tracker?" asked Gerion.</p><p>After a short moment Rodrick decided to answer "My uncle Malcolm used to take me hunting regularly when I was a boy, he thought me how to track."</p><p>Gerion smirked, "It's good to have an uncle who looks after you." He was doing the same thing for Jaime. Tywin would not risk attacking so someone had to get him out. Gerion loved both his nephews greatly, maybe even more than their father. In Tyrion's case that was certain. Tywin does love Jaime, he was always the golden boy of the family. When king Arys commissioned Jaime for the king's guard Gerion never saw his nephew happier while he never saw his brother angrier. Gerion thought that Tywin would declare war on the mad king, but he didn't. He just resigned his position as the hand and went back to Casterly Rock. "My nephew liked hunting when he was younger, I too used to take him hunting from time to time. While my other nephew always liked books more than swords and arrows."</p><p>"Jaime and Tyrion," said Rodrick.</p><p>"Aye. Believe it or not, he wasn't always the Kingslayer. Once he was just a boy who got excited by the possibility he would meet someone like Ser Barristan or the Blackfish. Once Tywin sent him to Riverrun to get to know Lysa Tully. The boy spent his entire time there glued to the Blackfish, following the knight around and listening to his stories." Gerion smiled at the memory of the past, the time when all seemed simpler and less chaotic. Back then he never would have thought that one day he would need to be rescuing his nephew from the Starks. He missed those times.</p><p>"He is not a boy any longer. He killed two of lord Kastark's sons during his capture. Lord Kastark wanted his head, but lord Robb denied it. He was lucky." said Rodrick in a serious tone.</p><p>"That he was," said Gerion. The young Forrester was right, Jaime was lucky. All that would have taken for Jaime to lose his head would have been for the Young wolf to just leave or give lord Kastark what he wanted. The boy was honorable like his father, no doubt about that. But the main reason he kept Jaime alive was because of the possibility to trade him for lord Eddard and the girls. That option is now off the table and his nephew's life now rests on his shoulders. As they continued to ride, a man was watching the group from the trees. He carefully looked at the column of soldiers before spotting a man in Lannister armor. He quickly made his way back to his horse and rode off to warn the rest of his company.</p><p>At the cave, Beric sat next to a fire with lord Eddard, while the girls slept nearby and the two boys were outside with the rest of the brotherhood.</p><p>"It's still hard to believe it," said Eddard as he looked at the Lightning lord.</p><p>"R'hllor has a plan for everyone my lord. Even you," said Baric. Eddard's face went from disbelief to seriousness.</p><p>"I respect you lord Dondarion, but don't try to convert me to this foreign religion," said Eddard, his voice more stern and serious than it had been for days. He was of the North, his gods are the gods of his father and his ancestors. He would never betray his family in that way.</p><p>Baric chuckled "I'm wise enough to know that would be pointless. I know that you would never turn your back on the old gods and that any other northerner would do the same. The chances are that if I tried to turn some other lord from the North, Thoros would need to resurrect me again."</p><p>Eddard's serious expression was replaced with a soft smile "That would probably happen with someone like the Umbars." said Ned as he let out a small laugh.</p><p>"Aye, probably." The men's attention turned to Gendry as he walked back in the cave and went towards a bag before pulling something about and leaving again. The boy looked familiar to Beric somehow, he has been trying to remember where he saw him, but he had little luck with that so he decided to ask. "My lord, who is that boy?"</p><p>Eddard turned his gaze from Gendry back to Beric "That is king Roberts bastard son." Beric wasn't really surprised, everyone knew that Robert liked the company of women and that he certainly had a few bastards. Now that he knew this, the boy really did look like Robert, maybe a bit more like Renly but he was definitely of Baratheon blood. He overheard that the boy was a smith, which too did not surprise him much either, the son preferring to wield a hammer just like his father. The fact that he was a smith was good news, Baric saw that the boy was getting along with the others from the brotherhood, if they could persuade him to stay he would make a good addition to their group. As the two lords continued to talk some commotion was heard from outside, Beric quickly jumping on his feet at the sound of it, A scout had returned and informed the men outside that a large group of soldiers was coming this way. Thoros ran into the cave.</p><p>"What's going on Thoros?" asked Beric.</p><p>"Soldiers Beric, lot of them. Lannisters apparently."</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"The man commanding them is a Lannister."</p><p>Beric turned to Ned "It appears you were followed after all. Thoros, prepare the men, we will ambush them in the forest, we can't let them get to here."</p><p>"I already have. The men are just waiting for you."</p><p>"Good, let's kill some Lannisters, old friend. Lord Eddard I will order some of my men to stay here with you for your protection." Ned nodded.</p><p>As Beric was leaving Sansa and Arya came up to their father. "What's going on?" asked Arya.</p><p>"Lannisters have picked up our trail and are coming here," said Eddard.</p><p>"Oh no," said Sansa, "You said we lost them."</p><p>"I thought that too but it seems I was wrong," said Ned. He could see both of his daughters afraid, one more than the other. Hot pie and Gendry walked into the cave with several of the men behind them.</p><p>"What do we do now?" asked Sansa.</p><p>"Now, we wait and hope," said Eddard.</p><p>The brotherhood set up an ambush some distance from the camp. Beric split the force into two, one with an attack from one side of the road and the other will do the same from theirs. They watched as a column of soldiers rode into view. They wore a sigil that Beric had not seen before but the man in front was clearly a Lannister. They waited patiently for the column to reach a certain spot so their surprise attack would be most effective. Thoros was kneeling beside Beric behind some bushes as they watched the column. As Beric lifted his arm to give the signal for them to attack, the men readied their bows are pulled out their swords, and then Thoros spotted something. He lifted himself up which surprised Beric.</p><p>"Are you mad, get down," whispered Beric. The red priest just ignored his friend's warning and started walking towards the column.</p><p>"Gerion fucking Lannister!" shouted Thoros. The gaze of every one of the Forresters and Gerion turned to a man coming out of the tree line. The Forrester soldiers and their lord quickly pulled out their weapons ready for a fight. When Gerion realized who the man was he told the northerners to put back their swords, that this man is a friend. Gerion dismounted and walked towards the red priest.</p><p>"Thoros of Myr, the only man that fights in a tourney drunker than the king." The two men laughed as they approached each other.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing here, you were supposed to be dead," said Thoros. He could barely believe the sight in front of him. His old friend, who was presumed dead was standing here alive and well. The question that came to his mind was how and why.</p><p>"Lost, not dead there is a difference. I and my friends here are looking for the Starks, we wish to bring them back to Riverrun."</p><p>"Riverrun?"</p><p>"Aye, it's a long story, let's just say that I have made a deal with the Young wolf. These gentlemen here are his bannermen." Thoros looked at the soldiers, they sure did not look like any Lannisters he had ever seen so he believed his friend.</p><p>"What a coincidence, we are the ones who found the Starks two days ago wondering these woods."</p><p>"Really?" asked Gerion. He could barely believe their luck, his friend found the Starks before he did.</p><p>"Are they alright?" asked Gregor.</p><p>"Aye, they are. Lord Eddard is a bit worse for wear but he will be fine. We took good care of them." said Thoros.</p><p>"We?" asked Rodrick. It was then when they looked around and saw Beric and his men coming out of the woods.</p><p>"Friend of yours Thoros?" asked Beric.</p><p>"Aye, Gerion and I first met at a tourney in the Westerlands, we fought against each other in the melee. I won and after that we got drunk."</p><p>"You got drunk, I had to carry you back to our tent that night if I remember correctly."</p><p>"If you say so," said Thoros with a large smile on his face. The two men started laughing. The brotherhood and the north men looked at each other and then at the Lannister and at the priest.</p><p>"How the hell did a Lannister end up leading a group of north men"? Asked Beric.</p><p>"He is not leading us, my father is. Lord Gerion is only helping us find the Starks because the Kingslayer's life is on the line," said Rodrick.</p><p>"You are trying to save Jaime?" asked Thoros.</p><p>"Yes, he is my blood, I can't just leave him," replied Gerion.</p><p>"You always were crazy."</p><p>"Not crazy, just brave," said Gerion with a smug smirk on his face. It was then when Thoros noticed the sword that Gerion had on him.</p><p>"Is that?" asked Thoros as he looked at the blade astonished.</p><p>"It is, Brightroar," said Gerion with glee or pride. "With this, your flaming sword won't pose such a threat."</p><p>"I hate to break this lovely reunion but we were tasked with finding Lord Eddard and his daughters. I would very much appreciate it if you could lead us to them," said Gregor.</p><p>"As you wish. Follow us," said Beric.</p><p>The two groups made their way back to the brotherhood camp. The men that stayed behind were confused when they saw their comrades in the company of the arriving soldiers. Once told of the situation their tension eased. Beric showed the two Forresters and Gerion the way into the cave and towards the Starks. The sound coming from the outside alerted the Starks to someone presents, they were not sure who it was. A feeling of fear gripped the two girls. There was no sound of fighting coming from outside and yet they knew something was off.</p><p>"That was fast," said Hot Pie.</p><p>"Something is not right. A fight like that should not end this quickly," said Eddard, the fear took hold of him as well. He managed to lift himself up and pull the girls behind his beck. They heard footsteps coming towards them and soon four large shadows appeared. Eddard gripped his daughter's hands tightly, praying to the gods. What he saw he never had expected.</p><p>"Gerion Lannister," said Eddard. The two girls and boys looked at the four men. One was indeed Gerion Lannister, the other was Beric and the two other with them the youngsters never saw before but Ned did. "How?"</p><p>"I heard that you were in trouble yet again, so I decided to help you, again." Eddard looked at the blonde man and then to the two men behind him. He recognized the older man immediately.</p><p>"Lord Gregor," said Ned, surprise clear in his voice. </p><p>"Lord Stark," Gregor said as he did a slight bow" It's good to see you are well."</p><p>"Aye thank you. What are you all doing here?"</p><p>"Lord Robb tasked us with finding you. He and lady Catelyn are eager to see you safely returned to them, my lord."</p><p>"And how did you end up in their company?" asked Ned as he looked at Gerion.</p><p>"I snuck inside the Stark camp to free my nephew only to be captured by lord Bolton and then made a deal for Jaimes release with your son. You for him."</p><p>"How did you find us?"</p><p>"You can thank the boy for that," said Gerion as he pointed at Rodrick "It turns out he is a really good tracker."</p><p>Ned looked at the younger Forrester "Thank you for finding us and thank you lord Gregor for coming here."</p><p>"Don't mention it, my lord, it is an honor to be of service to House Stark." The two girls that stood behind their father relaxed and stepped to the side. Neither had expected to see lord Gerion this quickly let alone see him come to their aid yet again. Father was right, he sure wasn't like any Lannister they have ever met. Gerion looked at the two girls and gave them a soft reassuring smile.</p><p>"I promise you, Lord Eddard, you and your daughters will be brought to your family safe and sound. You have my word," said Gerion, his voice determent.</p><p>"I thank you lord Gerion, I'm in your debt again."</p><p>"You can repay it by convincing your son to hand me back my nephew once we get back to the Riverrun."</p><p>"That is going to have to wait, it's going to be night soon so I suggest you spend the night here with us and you can then be on your way tomorrow," said Beric.</p><p>"Aye, it would be better to travel by day," said Gregor. Ned agreed to the proposal. Gerion walked and sat down next to Ned while Beric and the Forresters made their way to the men outside to tell them about the arrangement.</p><p>"Surprised to see me huh?" asked Gerion as he gave a smug smile to the warden of the North.</p><p>"Yes, I never expected to see you come here, let alone with Gregor Forrester."</p><p>"Your son made it very clear that I'm not allowed to search for you alone, so he gave a small party to come with me and make sure I hold my end of the bargain."</p><p>"Are Robb and Cat alright?"</p><p>"They are, doe it's not them I'm worried about."</p><p>"Jaime?"</p><p>"Yes, he is fine, thank the gods for that. It seems he has not changed a bit since I left, he is still that arrogant boy who wants to play a knight. Tywin is going to be pleased to see his son back safe and sound." As the two men spoke the girls who went towards Gendry and Hot Pie once Gerion sat down with Ned now returned to their father. Gerion was happy to see them both unharmed. He noted that the older one really took more after her mother while the younger was the complete opposite, she looked more like Ned, even more like Lyanna. As the two girls set next to their father Gerion gave them a soft smile which they both returned.</p><p>"I'm sorry if we scared you Lady Sansa, Lady Arya. That was not our intention," said Gerion sincerely.</p><p>"It's alright my lord, we are just glad it was you who found us and not any other Lannister," said Sansa.</p><p>"All other Lannisters are shits," said Arya. Ned and Sansa looked at her with surprise while Gerion started laughing.</p><p>"Some might be but not all." said Gerion."When we last saw each other everything seemed fine. What happened exactly?"</p><p>Ned sighed "One evening we decided to make camp for the night and continue In the morning, Everything seemed normal until we heard horses approaching. First, we saw gold cloaks coming towards us, and then behind them, we saw Lannister soldiers."</p><p>"Cersei," said Gerion hatred clear in his voice. He was really starting to detest her. She was always spoiled and sometimes mean towards others when she was a girl, especially Tyrion but it looks like she grew into quite the evil bitch over the years.</p><p>"I think so," said Ned "After some words were exchanged between the gold cloaks and Yoren, one of them pulled out a crossbow and shot the watchman, after that, all hell broke loose. They killed everyone they got their hands one. We managed to get to the woods and hide there, we could only watch as everything unfold. Then we started going away from there by making our way through the forest. Then Thoros found us and brought us here and that's pretty much it.</p><p>"They shoot an arrow at us first," said Arya.</p><p>"They did, but we are fine now," said Ned.</p><p>"Well that has all passed now, tomorrow you will be on your way back to your family. Now I suggest you two get some rest, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow," said Gerion. The two girls looked at their father who nodded and they went to rest. The two men continued talking and were soon joined by Gregor, Rodrick, Beric, and Thoros. Thoros asked Gerion about what happened to him and the Lannister told his story and showed Brightroad to them. They were amazed by the valyrian steel blade. Its edges were still sharp as the day it was forged.</p><p>In the morning Gerion, the Forresters and their bannermen were ready to depart and with them the Starks as well. Gendry at first wanted to stay with the brotherhood but after a talk with lord Eddard, he agreed to accompany them to Riverrun. They were saying their goodbyes to each other.</p><p>"Lord hand, I wish you a safe journey," said Beric.</p><p>"Thank you lord Dondarion, we are grateful for everything you did for us. I don't know how to repay you."</p><p>"Just finish this war quickly, the more this goes on the more the small folk suffer because of it."</p><p>"You have my word, my lord." The two men shake hands. Several meters in the other direction Gerion and Thoros were saying their farewells.</p><p>"It was good seeing you old friend, even if you do look like shit," said Gerion as he laughed.</p><p>"Well, not everyone has the ability to shit gold as you do. Some of us have it harder," said Thoros as he joined the laughing.</p><p>"Next time we see each other I'm taking you for a drink."</p><p>"I never say no to that," said Thoros and the two men embraced each other. "Try to stay alive, would you."</p><p>"I will try."</p><p>Soon the northerners departed the brotherhood camp, the girls waving a final farewell to Beric and Thoros and their company. It was a good thing that lord Eddard regained some of his strength and so he was able to ride now. Several soldiers rode first, then Gerion and Rodrick, Gregor and Ned, and behind them were Sansa and Arya sharing their horses with two soldiers. For the first time in days, Eddard was feeling a bit more relaxed and he could see his daughters were also. He would have never expected to be saved twice by a Lannister and yet it happened. Gods sure work in mysterious ways. All that remains now for them is to reach Riverrun, with a bit of luck this time they will reach it without any complications. They traveled for several days until they were finally close to Riverrun. Ned was pleased that so far everything seemed to go well. No one had attacked them and the Forresters had even started trusting Gerion. He trusted the man, he might be a Lannister but he wasn't his brother. As they rode up the King's road all seemed well, until a sound of a horn was heard and a rider carrying a Lannister banner was seen on top of a nearby hill. "Gods, seriously. Not now, not when they are so close." thought Eddard. A large detachment of troops in red armor joined the rider on the hill. Lord Gregor quickly ordered his men to form ranks and to ready themselves for battle. A select few formed a circle around the Starks and Gerion, ready to defend them. There was no way to escape this if they tried the Lannister horsemen would just catch up with them. Their best option was to fight their way out of this.</p><p>"Give me a sword!" ordered Ned.</p><p>"My lord, you are injured," said Rodrick.</p><p>"My leg is hurt, not my arm. I can still swing a sword. I will not let anyone get to my daughters." Rodrick complied and gave his liege a sword. The girls watched in fear as the Lannister commander ordered a charge towards the northerners. Lord Gregor ordered his cavalry to charge also. The two sides clashed. Northerners were outnumbered but they fought with determination, they needed to protect their lord and his daughters. But the sheer determination wasn't enough and soon the Forresters were pushed back, now forming a single line consisting mostly of infantry. The only ones who were still on their horses were Ned, Gerion, Gedry, and lord Gregor, while Sansa, Arya, and Hot Pie were behind them. Rodrick was in the middle of the line standing beside his men, sword out and ready for the incoming attack. Gerion knew that these are his bannermen but that it would be pointless to try to reason with them now. "Was this really it? To come so close only to fail." thought Gerion. His thoughts turned to Jaime as he saw the Lannister soldiers charge at them. The two lines collided and the fight continued, this time even more bloody and desperate than last time. Gregor, Rodrick, and Gerion were engaging the footmen while Ned was fighting the commander. It seemed that the commander realized who the man who he was fighting was and decided that he was going to be the one to bring Tywin Lannister Ned Starks head. The Lannister commander was skilled but Ned matched his every move. But he soon realized just how desperate their situation really was, more then half of the men were already dead and the ones left were being cut down by the sheer number of Lannister soldiers. The commander managed to disarm Ned and was ready to finish the lord. Sansa and Arya could only watch in horror as the sword came closer to their father but it never came. A large black blur came out of nowhere and brought the commander to the ground, knocking him off his horse and burying its teeth into the man's neck, it was a direwolf. Then a sound of battle cries and horns was heard. They all turned to see who it was. A massive cavalry detachment was charging towards them. Ned instantly recognized the man who was leading the charge, it was his son Robb. The northern cavalry slammed into the Lannister line which broke because of the sheer force of the charge. Soon the westerners started running away, the Stark Caverly making short work of anyone were foolish enough to stay. When the battle was over Ned stood with his daughters and lord Gregor, Robb making his way towards them, Theon by his side. The two Starks starred at each other for a moment, each questioning if the sight in front of him was real. Arya was the first to run towards her brother and after her Sansa. The three Starks embraced, each with tears in their eyes and refusing to let go. Soon Ned joined them. The embrace lasted for a long moment before they broke it.</p><p>"Father," said Robb.</p><p>"Son."</p><p>"Thank the gods you are alive."</p><p>"It wasn't the gods who made this possible," said Ned as he looked at approaching Gerion who was holding his right arm with his left. He had suffered an injury during the battle.</p><p>"It appears you have held out your part of the bargain Lannister. I'm in your debt," said Robb.</p><p>"Just give me back my nephew and debt will be paid," said Gerion who was clearly exhausted by the fight.</p><p>"How did you know where we were?" asked Arya.</p><p>"A scout reported seeing you coming and Robb refused to wait. He ordered a group consisting of calvary readied and we went to meet you. We arrived just in time in seems." said Theon.</p><p>"Aye, you did. Thank you for that, if you weren't here then we.."</p><p>"Don't say it father, all that matters is that it is over and that we are now all together again."</p><p>"You are right," said Ned as once again he hugged his son.</p><p>"Lord Forrester I wish to thank you as well. House Stark is in your debt."</p><p>"Don't mention my lord. We are just doing our duty," said Gregor.</p><p>"Well, now that the pack is whole again may you uphold your part of the deal," said Gerion.</p><p>"You can't wait for a second, can you?" asked Robb.</p><p>"No, I can not."</p><p>"Fine, let's get back to Riverrun. Men mount up!" The soldiers did as they were told and they gave the Starks and the rest of their retinue horses to ride as well. Once they reached the seat of house Tully they were greeted by lady Catelyn who was crying tears of joy once she saw her son beside her husband and daughters, Edmure and Bryndon Tully and several other northern lords stood beside her. Once they dismounted Cat ran to her husband's side. Tears flowed down her face as she put her hands on Ned's face to make sure he was real.</p><p>"Ned," she said in disbelief and joy. Then she saw her two girls running towards her. Both crying just like her.</p><p>"Mother!" the two girls said as they hugged their mother.</p><p>"They are here, they are really here." thought Cat. She then embraced her husband and son. The hug lasted for a long time, each one of them refusing to let go. They were happy to once more be together, safe, and sound. The Blackfish, Edmure and the other northern lords smiled at the sight, a family was whole once again. The Forresters and Gerion smiled too, the Lannister was glad to have been able to play his part in bringing this pack together again. After a long moment, the Starks let go of each other.</p><p>"Thank the gods you are alright. We almost lost hope," said Catelyn.</p><p>"It's going to take more than some Lannisters to get rid of our father," said Robb.</p><p>"Yes, all that is important now is that you three are with us once more," Cat turned to the Forresters and Gerion "Thank you, noble lords, you too lord Gerion. I don't know how to thank you."</p><p>"To be honest the boy here did most of the work," said Gerion as he pointed at the younger Forrester. "He was the one who tracked lord Stark through an entire forest and the soldiers who died defending us."</p><p>"No thanks are needed my lady, we were just doing our duty," said Rodrick.</p><p>"You have held your part of the bargain Lannister," said Robb as he turned to Gerion, a pleasant smile on his face "I have misjudged you, I thought you a dishonorable and a lier but you have proved me wrong."</p><p>"We are all wrong sometimes my lord," said Gerion, a smug smile on his face. It was then when the two Tullys joined the group.</p><p>"It's good to see you back with us," said Edmure as they approached.</p><p>"It's alright, go say hi to your uncles," said Cat.</p><p>"Uncle!" said Sansa and Arya as they ran towards their uncles. First, they hugged Edmure and then Bryden.</p><p>"All is going to be fine now little ones, you are home," said Bryden as he held their heads close to him.</p><p>"We are truly in your debt lord Gerion," said Cat as she watched her two daughters.</p><p>"It's nothing really, as I said I didn't do this alone as much as I would have wished it. Now lord Robb if you would be so kind as to release my nephew to me I would be eternally grateful."</p><p>"A deal is a deal, I gave you my word and I will honor it. Lord Glover brings the Kingslayer." The Lord nodded and went to the dungeon with several of his men.</p><p>"You can't be serious. You are just going to release him?" said Lord Kastark, annoyance and anger clear in his voice.</p><p>"I gave my word," said Robb.</p><p>"Fuck your word, he killed my sons. He needs to pay."</p><p>"Lord Kastark!" a booming voice echoed through the castle courtyard, it was Neds. "A word is a word, If you break it you will dishonor yourself and your family for eternity." Kastark gave Ned an angry glare.</p><p>"We are kin you and I, Kastarks and Starks, he killed your blood and you are just going to turn a blind eye on that."</p><p>"My son gave his word to lord Gerion that if we are returned safely ser Jaime would be released on to him. That is final." As much as Ned would want Jaime to stay in a dungeon for the rest of his life a word is a word, It can not be broken.</p><p>"You can't be serious."</p><p>Ned slowly made his way to the angry lord "You forget yourself lord Kastark. I'm the lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North, you will do as I command!" The man relented although unwillingly.</p><p>"As you wish Lord Stark." said lord Kastark, anger and disdain clear in his voice but he still did as he was told. Soon the Glovers brought Jaime out of the keep and brought him in front of Lord Stark.</p><p>"As I promised," said Robb.</p><p>"Uncle," said Jaime. He did not believe it his uncle actually did it, he found the Starks. When they came for him he thought that it was the end, that the Stark boy would have his head, he was glad to be wrong.</p><p>"Jaime, damn you look even worse than I remember. Was he like that when we first met?" japed Gerion.</p><p>"Is this really the time for jokes uncle?" said Jaime who was annoyed. It really was his uncle and he had to change one bit.</p><p>"Relax, don't be so much like your father. I'm taking you home." Gerion gave his nephew a soft smile.</p><p>Jaime glared at Eddard "Stark."</p><p>Eddard returned the look "Lannister."</p><p>"We will meet again."</p><p>"Jaime, be quiet," said Gerion. "My lords I would appreciate it if you gave my nephew a spare horse if you could." Ned complied at gave the Lannisters another horse. Gerion mounted his and Jaime his.</p><p>As Gerion was saying his goodbyes to the Forresters and the girl's Ned and Catelyn approached him.</p><p>"I never expected a Lannister to come to my aid and yet you did, twice. I'm grateful for that."</p><p>"No need to thank me I just did what I thought was right also helping you helped my nephew so it's a win-win situation for us all."</p><p>"Aye, it seems so. What will you do now?"</p><p>"I will deliver Jaime to his father and then I will go back home. I had enough of this war, I just want to go back home and relax. Besides, there is a little girl waiting for me there."</p><p>"Your daughter?"</p><p>"Yes, Joy. I missed almost a decade of her life, I'm not sure if she will even remember me."Gerion left Joy with her aunt Genna when he set sail to Valyria, She was barely a toddler when he saw her last now she should be ten years old, the chances of her remembering him are small. But the possibility of seeing her brought a smile to his face and filled his heart with joy. He will need to make up for all the lost years, he will be a good father, he will never leave her again. Lord Eddard's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.</p><p>"I wish you safe travels my lord and I hope you see your daughter soon," said Ned.</p><p>"Thank you, Lord Eddard. I wish you well and I wish you good fortune in the wars to come. Go easy on my brother, his ego wouldn't be able to handle it if he lost a war quickly." said Gerion as he began to laugh.</p><p>"I can't make any promises," said Ned with a smirk on his face.</p><p>As he was about to leave Gerion remembered something "Lady Stark why did you kidnap Tyrion?" Both Ned and Catelyn looked at each other then Ned nodded in approval to tell the lord the truth.</p><p>"Lord Tyrion tried to have my son Bran murdered by an assassin." Gerion starred at the lady, what she said was wrong, he knew his nephew, he would never kill a boy.</p><p>"How do you know this?"</p><p>"The dagger that the assassin used once belonged to Peter Baelish, he lost it to Tyrion during a tourney." Gerion thought about it for a moment before thanking lady Catelyn for the information.</p><p>"Well, farewell my lord, lady, and do stay safe this time. What would people say if I need to come to your rescue a third time?"</p><p>"Farewell my lord." Gerion and Jaime rode out of the castle while being watched by the Starks and the Tullys standing at the gates of the keep. Some had satisfied expectations while others had worried ones.</p><p>"You think it was wise to release them?" Edmure asked Ned.</p><p>"I don't know. Wise maybe not, but right yes."</p><p>"We will see what your decision brings in due time," said Bryden.</p><p>"We will," said Ned as he watched the two Lannisters ride off in the distance.</p><p>"You seriously just gave them back in exchange for me?" Jaime paused still baffled by his uncle's actions. He could have demanded the northerners to surrender or support them in exchange for the lives of the Starks and yet he just gave them for him. "Why?"</p><p>Gerion sighed "Because you are my nephew, my blood, and I care about you, maybe even more than you realize."</p><p>"But you could have given them to my father and won this war!"</p><p>"You think I care about this war! This war is nothing more than a bunch of idiots squabbling over a dead drunks crown. Maybe Eddard was right, maybe Stannis really is the rightful king," Gerion spat. </p><p>Jaime was surprised and angered by his uncle's words "Joffrey is the rightful king!" said Jaime. How could his uncle say something like that? Joffrey was his blood, the rightful heir to the throne.</p><p>Gerion looked at his nephew with an expression that was a mixture of sadness and anger "I know Jaime, I know that he is yours." said Gerion slowly. Jaime just starred at his uncle not sure what to say, a feeling of fear engulfed him.</p><p>"What will you do?"</p><p>Gerion sighed "Nothing."</p><p>"Nothing," said Jaime surprised.</p><p>"Thats right. I will not partake in his carnage, I will not watch good men die for nothing. If you are wise you will do the same or even better try to stop it."</p><p>"Me? Why me?"</p><p>"Jaime, I know you are a good man, you have spent too much time with her, and look at what she turned you into. Where is the man who fought beside Arthur Dayne and Ser Barristan?"</p><p>Jaime turned his gaze from his uncle and looked to the ground, staying silent for a moment. "He died during the rebellion." his voice hurt and sad as he said this.</p><p>Gerion put his hand on his nephew's shoulder "Maybe he did not, maybe he just needs to get out and step onto the sun once more." said the elder Lannister giving him a soft reassuring smile. "Besides this Jaime Lannister is an incapable fool."</p><p>"What?" asked Jaime slightly offended by his uncle's words.</p><p>"What did I taught you when we went hunting?"</p><p>Jaime remembered his uncle's lesions "To be patient and careful."</p><p>"And what did you do when you were captured?"</p><p>"The opposite," said Jaime, now feeling some shame for not heeding his uncle's words.</p><p>"Listen to me and you just might turn out alright," said Gerion as he raised his head and smiled to which Jaime laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys like this chapter, there is going to be one more. Leave your comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The lion pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gerion and Jaime reconnect, Tywin makes peace with his brother and after eight years Gerion comes home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>Jaime rode beside his uncle listening to how he found the Starks and what had happened to them. "A night attack after a won trial of combat, Cersei." he thought. Jaime wasn't perfect but he still respected the laws, his sister not so much, she preferred to make her own rules and for others to follow them. As Gerion finished the story Jaime finally decided to ask one thing that has been on his mind since they first saw each other in the northern camp.</p><p>"What happened to you out there uncle, how did you get back?"</p><p>Gerion sighed and told the story of what had occurred on that journey eight years ago, how he reached Volantis, and half of his crew abandoned him so he had to buy slaves, a thing which he was not proud of. After that, they set sail to the Smoking sea and old Valyria. The sea was hard to sail through but they managed to get to the edge of the ruined city before something happened. He still wasn't sure what occurred but the ship went down and took most of the crew with it, he and a small group of survivors managed to get to the shore. They wandered through the ruins of the old city, what remained of the buildings showed just how magnificent this civilization really was, but soon the things took a turn for the worse. One by one his companions were picked off by strange lizard-like creatures, they weren't dragons but similar in some aspects and much smaller but still deadly. They learned how to fight them, how to stay away from them, how to survive in that hellhole. For eight years he fought for survival every day, hoping to one day see a ship coming through and come to rescue him. One day he stumbled upon the very reason he came there in the first place, he found the bones of their ancestor in a large building, his sword still in his hand. Then one day as he was ready to lose all hope of anyone finding him, he saw a small ship sailing through the Smoking sea. He screamed and yelled until they finally saw him and sent out a small rowboat to pick him up, in that moment tears of joy rained down his chicks. After reaching the free cities and resting for a while he came back to Westeros, to his home, although what he heard once he arrived and what he saw in the capital surprised him greatly and not in a good way.</p><p>"So you found Brightroar?" asked Jaime disbelief clear in his voice.</p><p>"Aye I did, here I will show it to you." Gerion pulled out the sword and handed it to his nephew. Jaime looked in awe at the blade, the craftsmanship was downright flawless, the edge sharp even after all the years spent in Valyria. For a long moment, Jaime just stared at the blade, looking like a child who just got a toy he always wanted. Gerion smiled at the sight, this way the Jaime he remembered. Then finally Jaime gave the blade back to his uncle.</p><p>"Uncle, I-its magnificent."</p><p>"I know, Valyrian steel is quite the thing of beauty isn't it?" said Gerion as Jaime nodded.</p><p>"Wait, if you have it with you that means that you did not give it to father," Jaime said while giving his uncle a look of confusion.</p><p>"Aye, I didn't."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I lost almost ten fucking years of my life because of it. It is the sword of our house but for now, it stays with me."</p><p>"And what of father?"</p><p>Gerion chuckled "If your father could make me do anything he would have done it a long time ago. As I said the sword stays with me. If and when I decide to give it to someone from our family they will have to prove first that they deserve it." Jaime just nodded and continued riding.</p><p>Jaime and Gerion rode until the sunset and darkness fell. They came across a small creek and decided to make their camp there for the night. While Gerion prepared what they were going to eat, Jaime used the opportunity to wash, he had not realized how bad he smelled until his uncle pointed it out to him. He washed and took a spare shirt and pants Gerion brought with him, the pants were s bit tight but they would have to do for now. His hair and beard were long and unkempt, once they reach the Lannister camp he will have to take care of them. He chuckled when Gerion told him that maybe he should leave the beard, that it made him look more mature. As Jaime sat down next to the fire his uncle came back with some fish he caught.</p><p>"I know it's not an eight-course meal but that's what we got," said Gerion as Jaime looked at the three fish.</p><p>"They will do, at least it better than prison food," said Jaime. Gerion cleaned the fish and put them over the fire. While Gerion did so Jaime could not help but stare at the man, he was still amazed that his uncle was really here. The day that he found out that his uncle was lost and probably died in Valyria was one of the hardest days of his life. He remembered drinking himself to sleep that night. His father was always more strict even more so after they lost Joanna, but Gerion was the opposite of Tywin, he would laugh with him and Tyrion, jape, spend more time with them then any other uncle or their father did. Even now his uncle cared so much that he went out on a suicide mission to rescue him. But he was lucky, if his uncle had not found the Starks then now he would be dead, his head put on a pike in front of Riverrun. He was glad to have his uncle back. After they ate the two Lannisters fell asleep, Jaime dreaming of being back with his family with Tyrion and Cersei, the later one bringing a strange feeling of discomfort to him. In the morning they ate some more fish, mounted their horses and continued on their journey, they were still days from the Lannister camp. As they rode they told stories about what happened while they were apart, Gerion mostly talking about the things he saw in the ruins of Valyria and Jaime talking about the events that occurred and family. When he mentioned Cersei he could see that Gerion wasn't pleased at all, especially because he knew about their relationship.</p><p>Jaime looked at his uncle "Are you going to tell father about me and Cersei?", his voice unsure as he said those words.</p><p>Gerion sighed "Honestly, I don't know what to do about that. On one hand, you are my niece and nephew and I love you both even if one is a royal bitch and the other a total idiot, on the other hand, it is wrong, plain and simple." Jaime turned his gaze from his uncle to the ground, he could not help but feel shame. His uncle was right, it was wrong for a brother and sister to be together in that way but he loved her, they always said that they were two halves, that they were meant to be together, but now Jaime was staring to think otherwise. "I saw what kind of a man your son is firsthand and Ned Stark was right if he remains king he will be worse than the mad king but you already know that don't you?"</p><p>"I do. I still remember that day as if were yesterday, the day I chose to break my oath and kill the king. Aerys was mad, he was beyond help or reason. The way he treated his wife, how he treated Elia and the children it was disgusting. We were forced to watch as Rickard Stark burned alive and Brandon Stark choked to death in an attempt to try and help his father. Aerys was pure evil, the cruelty in his eyes I-I…. I only saw it in one other person, Joffrey."</p><p>"I know it's hard, he is your son, but if you don't do something none of this will end well," said Gerion, his voice compassionate and almost pleading.</p><p>"What I'm to do? Kill him!" Jaime shouted. "Become a kingslayer a second time, kill my own blood!"</p><p>"The boy does not need to die, just to be moved out of the way."</p><p>"Father will never accept that, even if he found out the truth he would still do everything in his power to keep him on the throne." Gerion hated to admit it but his nephew was right, his brother would do anything and crush anyone who would stand in the way of one of his own being on the throne, but more importantly, him being behind it.</p><p>"You really think that we alone could stand against the North, the Riverlands, the Reach and the Stormlands. It's one kingdom against four. Not even Tywin can beat those odds, the best you could do in this situation is to seek peace. It's just a matter of time before either Stannis or Renly win. There is no shame in surrendering when the odds are stacked against you."</p><p>"You really wish us to give up, to just surrender?"</p><p>"Jaime, I wish you to live. Pride and power are not worth your life or the lives of the ones we love. I have been telling that to your father for years and he never listened to my advice, he just kept pushing forward." Jaime did not know what to say, the more his uncle talked, the more he made sense but he knew that Tywin would not see it like that and certainly not Cersei. "Just think about it Jaime and you will see that I'm right."</p><p>"And what would you have us do?"</p><p>"I have still not thought about that, the way I see it the best possibility is to take Cersei and the kids and take them to Casterly Rock and make them renounce any claim they have to the throne even if technically they don't have any."</p><p>"Renly might allow them to live but Stannis won't."</p><p>"Stannis won't aye, but Ned Stark will."</p><p>"You think he will support Stannis?"</p><p>"Aye, he told me as much. Ned Stark is too honorable, he would never let Stannis do the same thing Tywin did. Stannis might be stubborn and with a personality of a rock but he would still heed Eddards advice, hopefully."</p><p>"I hope you are right. We will see what will happen once we reach father."</p><p>"Aye we will, so I suggest we pick up the pace." With that Gerion made his horse go with a full gallop and soon Jaime followed as well.</p><p>Ned Stark was sitting in the great hall of Riverrun eating with his family and some other lords. The Starks were overjoyed to once more be together but no one more than Ned. His daughters were safe, his wife was safe. The only thing left now is to join Stannis and win this war. He was hoping to never need to fight another war after he came back from the Iron Islands but gods it seems to have other plans for him. He looked at his son and he could not be more proud of him, he has proven to be an able leader and a worthy successor. He listened as both Arya and Sansa told their versions of what happened, Sansa's version seemed scarier in comparison to Aryas, who pointed it out and called her sister a coward, seconds later the two started arguing. "Some things will never change." Ned thought. He was happy to see both Edmure and Brynden there with Cat and Robb, he knew that they were of great help to them, especially Brynden. As the girls reached the part with the Brotherhood and Beric, Brynden asked why had not Eddard told them to come with.</p><p>"I did, but lord Beric made it clear that the Brotherhood won't fight for any lord or king, that they fight for the small folk not for ambitions of power-hungry nobles," said Ned.</p><p>"Shame, we could use some extra fighters," said Brynden as he took another seep of ale.</p><p>"If they chose to be bandits then so be it," said Edmure, Bryden immediately turning his head to look at his nephew and giving off a look that made Edmure flinch.</p><p>"So we support Stannis?" asked Robb.</p><p>"Aye he is the rightful king," said Eddard.</p><p>"Renly has more men," said Edmure.</p><p>"Renly might have the numbers but Stannis is an accomplished military commander while Renly is not and neither is Mace Tyrell." said the Blackfish, the mention of the lord of Highgardnen made some men in the room laugh. "The only real threat there is Randyll Tarly."</p><p>"Cat and I will go to Stannis, while there I will also go to Renly and try to reason with him. If we can avoid further bloodshed we should at least try. If everything goes well, Cat will then take the girls and go back to Winterfell, it's safer there than here." said Ned.</p><p>"And we will stay here and watch out for the Lannisters," replied Robb.</p><p>"What if Stannis decided to take Kings Landing?" asked Edmure.</p><p>"We would need to take care of Tywin first and then do as the king commands, although the taking of the city would require a large fleet to accompany the land force," said Ned.</p><p>"If Stannis manages to take the city what will we do with the Lannisters?" asked Cat.</p><p>"The children will be given the chance to leave, I don't wish the blood of innocents on my hands even if they are Cersei's children," answered Ned. "But Joffrey will most likely have to captured."</p><p>"And what about the council and others?"</p><p>"Varys, Littlefinger, Pycelle they will be tried for treason and executed." Cat just nodded, when Ned first told her of Petyrs betrayal she was shocked, she refused to believe that her oldest friend would do such a thing bit, in the end, she had to come to terms with it. She did not know why he did it, but she speculated it was probably to get as close to the Lannisters as possible. Seeing the look Ned had in his eyes when he spoke about Petyr, there was no doubt in her mind that Ned would personally judge and execute him for his crime. If the capital was taken that would also mean that they would be able to retrieve Ice from the Lannister hands.</p><p>"What about the Vale, can we count on them?" asked Robb.</p><p>"I don't know, Lysa I doubt it but the other lords and knights might be swayed to join us." said the Blackfish.</p><p>Later Ned stood on the castle ramparts looking at the Red fork river when Catelyn approached him.</p><p>"I still can't believe that you are here, I almost thought that I lost you, all three of you," said Cat, her voice shaky.</p><p>Ned turned to his wife. "Well, you didn't and neither did they," said Ned as he pointed at Arya and Sansa who were standing in the courtyard talking with Robb, happy smiles on their faces. "During the whole ordeal, I just wanted to get them here, as far away from danger as I possibly could."</p><p>"You did and as soon as this war is over we will be able to get back home," said Cat. Ned just nodded, he knew that this was just the start of the war and that it will take time for it to resolve itself. Starks, Baratheons, Lannisters, Tullys, Tyrells everyone was fighting, the only ones missing were the Dornish and the knights of the Vale. Cat told her that the chances of her sister joining the war were small, that she was too afraid for her child, then again some lords might be swayed to join them. Ned continued to look around the courtyard watching his children laughing, which brought a smile to his face. Then he turned his gaze towards one of the two boys that came with them, Gendry was looking over some weapons with ser Brynden and several others, his expertise as a smith has come in handy here since they arrived.</p><p>Cat caught Ned looking at the boy "The boy, who is he, Ned?"</p><p>"His name is Gendry, he was a smith in Kings landing in servos to Tobho Mott. He joined the night's watch recruits that we went with." Ned paused for a moment "He is also Roberts son." Cat turned her gaze to Ned.</p><p>"Bastard?"</p><p>"Aye, but a real son of King Robert." Catelyn wasn't sure what to think. She hated the bastard her husband had, every time she saw him or thought about him she remembered that her husband Ned Stark was unfaithful to her. Up to a point she understood, they were at war, every day could have been his last and looking for comfort by woman's side she could understand but he just had to bring him back with them, to treat him like he was a real son. And here again, he brought another one, yes he wasn't his but still. Everyone knew about Robert apatites so the fact that he fathered a bastard did not surprise her, what did was the fact that Ned brought him here.</p><p>"Why bring him here?" asked Cat.</p><p>Ned sighed "He is Robert's son, I could not protect the father but I can at least watch over the son." Ned could feel his wives gaze on him. "Besides that boy saved my life, he and the other one. They carried me through the woods." Cat thought about it, the boy might be a bastard but if what her husband says is true then he is a good man. Now that she looked at him better, he really did look like Robert. The other boy, Hot Pie was given a job in the kitchen and it seems that he fit right in. Last night she ate a really good apple pie which how the servant tells it was made by the boy and it seems that both Sansa and Arya got along with the two boys.</p><p>After a long ride, Jaime and Gerion finally arrived at the main Lannister encampment. As they rode to the entrance several guards stopped them and asked who they were. Before Gerion could say anything Jaime beat him to it.</p><p>"I'm ser Jaime Lannister, I'm here to see my father." The man looked at Jaime, immediately noticing the unkempt beard and long hair. To him, the blond man did not look like a son of a lord, let alone the son of the warden of the west.</p><p>"Yeah right and I'm Olenna Tyrell." said the guard. Gerion saw that Jaime was annoyed by the man's lack of respect. Before Jaime could get of his horse and do something that the guard would regret Gerion stepped forward.</p><p>"Don't you see whose armor I'm wearing, I'm Gerion Lannister, brother to your liege lord, this is his son so let us pass of I will have you flogged," said Gerion cold emotionless tone. The guard now in fear of the potential punishment let the two men pass. As they passed Gerion smirked.</p><p>"Sometimes you really sound like father," said Jaime with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"Don't tell him that or he will never let me hear the end of it," replied Gerion. The two Lannister continued riding through the camp until they reached the officer's tent, typical chatter coming from the inside. There they dismounted, handed their horses over to some servants, and entered the tent. Once they entered all men stopped talking and looked at the two Lannisters. Tywins attention immediately turning from Kevan to them.</p><p>"Father," said Jaime as he looked at Tywin.</p><p>"Son," said Tywin as he rose up from his seat. For a few moments, the two starred at each other in disbelief. Jaime was glad to be free and back with his family and Tywin was glad that he had his son and heir back. Tywin looked at Jaime from top to bottom, not noticing any wounds on him.</p><p>"You haven't been injured?"</p><p>"No, I haven't. All thanks to uncle Gerion." Tywin turned his gaze from Jaime to his brother.</p><p>"Well, I took a lot of work and almost getting killed twice but I got him out of there," said Gerion, his voice being with pride as he said those words.</p><p>"You actually did it, he actually did it." Said Kevan still comprehending the sight in front of him. "How?"</p><p>"Well, it wasn't easy but compared to my first suicide mission this was a walk in the park."</p><p>"How did you manage to get him out of the Stark camp?" asked Tywin, he tried to keep his usual composure but happiness and relief could easily be heard in his voice.</p><p>"I first snuck in the camp disguised as one of their own and then..."</p><p>"He got captured by the Boltons and agreed to find and bring back Ned Stark in exchange for my life," said Jaime.</p><p>Gerion turned his head and glared at his nephew "You seriously won't let me have this." Gerion said annoyed.</p><p>"No," Jaime said with a smile.</p><p>"You traded Ned Stark for Jaime?" asked Kevan.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"But didn't you say you release him from Kings landing?"</p><p>"Aye I did, but they were attacked soon after I left. Most of their retinue died but they managed to escape."</p><p>"Who attacked them?" asked Tywin.</p><p>"Your daughter did. It seems that she could not let the humiliation go and decided to sent assassins after them." Tywin thought about it, he was still angry at his brother for letting Ned Stark go but at least that proved to be a good opportunity to use for getting his son back. He was also glad for the incompetence of his daughter and the men she sent. With Ned Stark leading the North the war will be harder but he will beat the Silent wolf as he did all his enemies. The important thing now was that his son had been returned to him.</p><p>The next few hours Jaime and Gerion spent eating and telling what happened to them. Soon after that everyone went to rest for the night and Jaime was especially eager to sleep in a normal bed. Before Gerion could exit Tywin looked at him.</p><p>"Not you." Gerion looked at his brother. "Sit here," Tywin said as he motioned towards the seat to his right. Gerion walked to it and took the sit and Tywin poured them both some Dornish red.</p><p>"You are going to chastise me about letting the Starks go, if that's the case then I will just leave," said Gerion.</p><p>"As much as I would like to, I know better than that and It seems that your stupid blonder did give us something good after all." Gerion looked at his brother confused "It would have been better to have made the exchange on our terms but I'm glad it happened anyway. I honestly did not think you would succeed and I was wrong to doubt you. "</p><p>Gerion looked at his brother speechless for a moment, just starring at him. "Wait, is that an apology? An apology from the great Tywin Lannister." Gerion said with a large smile on his face.</p><p>"I'm not wrong often and I'm not afraid to admit it. And I wish to thank you for bringing my son safely to me."</p><p>"An apology and a thank you, who are you, and what have you done with my brother?" smile still on Gerion's face.</p><p>"I suggest you take it, I doubt I will ever repeat myself."</p><p>"I'm going to mark this day, the day when my older brother finally admitted he was wrong, he was wrong to doubt me."</p><p>"Mark it, because it won't ever happen again," Tywin said with a smirk.</p><p>"So what are you going to do next?"</p><p>"Soon I will ride for Harenhall, I wish to bring this war with the northerners to a close as fast as possible but the boy is good and now with his father by his side, things will get even harder. But I will win just as always have."Gerion looked at his brother, determent, and confidant as ever. "And you, will you stay here?"</p><p>Gerion sighed "No, I must return home, there is someone waiting for me there."</p><p>"Joy," said Tywin. The very thought of his daughter growing up without a father and a mother brought sadness to Gerions heart. He and Joy lost her mother and she has spent all her life thinking she lost her father as well.</p><p>"Aye, it's been years since I left her with Genna, I doubt she will even know who I'm."</p><p>"She will know."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your daughter knows who you are. She might not remember you but she knows how you look like. I showed her the paintings of you we have back home."</p><p>"You did?" asked Gerion, saying that he was surprised by what his brother did for him would be an understatement.</p><p>"You might be the most annoying brother the man can ask for but you are still my brother, still a Lannister and so is she. She might not have the name but she has the blood."</p><p>"Tywin, I don't know what to say." Gerion was almost out of words, this was something he would have never expected from his brother.</p><p>"Say nothing to me, thank Genna. Our sister would have thrown me out of my own keep if I as much as looked at the girl the wrong way."</p><p>Gerion leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms "The great lion is scared of his sister." a large smile on his face.</p><p>Later as Gerion was being escorted to his new tent he came across the tent Jaime was staying in. He told the soldier to stop and wait for him while he talked with his nephew. Gerion entered the tent finding Jaime looking at his reflection in a mirror.</p><p>"Don't worry you are still handsome," Gerion said, Jaime immediately turning his attention from the mirror towards his uncle.</p><p>"That I know," Jaime said with a smirk "I'm just trying to decide if to cut my hair short or not and if to leave the beard."</p><p>"Don't ask me, I had the same look you have now while I was stuck in Valyria but I did not change my original look once I got back to civilization. Why change perfection?" Gerion said and both men laughed slightly.</p><p>"I think I will cut the hair but leave the beard, at least for now. So what did father say, did he give a lecture about giving away the Starks?"</p><p>"Surprisingly no, he actually thanked me and apologized."</p><p>Jaime look at his uncle stunned "Father actually apologized to you?"</p><p>"Aye, he did. I saw taken back by it too."</p><p>Jaime chuckled "Tywin Lannister actually admitted he was wrong, who would have guessed. How long are you going to stay here with us?"</p><p>"I don't know honestly. I wish to set off for the Rock as fast as I can but I also want to spend some time with my family here. Tywin, Kevan, you."</p><p>"I never thought I would see the day when you and father would gladly be in the same place and you not trying to piss him off in some way."</p><p>Gerion laughed "The night is still young Jaime, who knows what will happen." a mischievous smile on his face.</p><p>"Please don't do anything stupid, I wish him to stay in this good mod at least for a short while."</p><p>"Me, do something stupid, I'm offended by the thought nephew, do you even know me?" Gerion said in an exaggerated tone and Jaime laughed. "Don't worry I won't do anything, I want Tywin to remain like this although I know the chances of that are small."</p><p>"Want some wine uncle?"</p><p>"I never say no to that." Jaime poured them both a cup of wine and handed one to Gerion. "What do you intend to do after this?"</p><p>"I'm a kingsguard, my duty is to protect the king."</p><p>"Yeah, but which king?" Jaime stayed silent, not answering his uncle "Don't tell me you are going back to her and that little shit."</p><p>"I have to, they are my family."</p><p>"They might be but are they a good family?"</p><p>"A Lannister is a Lannister father always says and that is true for them, Cersei, Joffrey, Tommen, Marcella."</p><p>Gerion sighed "I know that anything I say would fall to deaf ears but do me a favor and be a man you were supposed to be not the man she wants you to be." The look Gerion gave Jaime as he said it was almost pleading.</p><p>"I will uncle, I will," Jaime said sincerely. Gerion looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. He was glad that there was still hope for his nephew, that he did not give up on himself.</p><p>"Be careful, don't do something that may get you killed."</p><p>"Me, never," Jaime said as he smirked. Gerion put one hand on his nephew's shoulder.</p><p>"You are too much like me and not enough like your father."</p><p>"Is that a bad thing?"</p><p>"I don't know." The two started laughing "One more thing nephew, when you get back to the capital watch over Littlefinger, I don't trust him and I think he had something to do with the cause of this war."</p><p>"Baelish?"</p><p>"Aye, Catelyn Stark told me something interesting back in Riverrun. She said that the dagger used by the assassin who tried to kill her son belonged to Tyrion who won it from Littlefinger."</p><p>"Why would Tyrion send an assassin to kill the Stark boy?"</p><p>"He wouldn't, we both know that but it seems Littlefinger would like them to think he did."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I don't know. I intend to send a messenger to the capital to worn your brother and I have already told Tywin."</p><p>"What did father think about it?"</p><p>"He is not sure either but he intends to find out. And Ned Stark told me that Littlefinger originally helped him with the coup but then in the last minute betrayed him."</p><p>"Thank you uncle, I will watch him, you can be sure of that." Gerion took the last seep of his wine and gave the glass back to Jaime.</p><p>"Good, now if you would excuse me I have a soft bed to get to, all that time sleeping on the ground did quite the work on my back. We will talk more in the morning."</p><p>"Alright uncle, good night then."</p><p>"Good night to you too nephew."</p><p>The next few days Gerion spent with his brothers and nephew, Kevan and Jaime more than Tywin but he did nevertheless. Jaime and he talked about Tyrion and the time they spent here, he and Kevan talked about the old days when they were younger and about their family. Kevan even told him what Joy had been up to while he was gone. The little girl was smart, joyful, and generally fun being around. She spent most of her time with Genna and her children.</p><p>"She is so polite and kind-hearted, sometimes I wonder if she is truly your daughter." japed Kevan.</p><p>"She is mine there is no doubt about that." smiled Gerion.</p><p>"Genna took good care of her, treated her like she was her own daughter."</p><p>Gerion smiled at the thought of his sister, she was always the one who knew how to keep them all together. Whenever he and Tywin fought or one of his brothers said something he shouldn't she was always there to make it right, to teach us a lesson. "I'm going to need to thank her once I get back to Casterly Rock, she has done me a huge favor."</p><p>"You are going to need more than thank her little brother." Kevan paused for a moment "You sure you won't stay here with us we could use you."</p><p>Gerion took a sip of wine from the glass before answering "As much as I would wish it I cant, Joy needs me."</p><p>"Well, once there you would have to take orders from our sister, with us gone she is the lady of the Rock now."</p><p>"So nothing changed then."</p><p>"No." both men started laughing.</p><p>Few more days past and Jaime was ready to go back to the capital while Gerion continued to Casterly rock. Both Tywin and Kevan decided to escort them and say their goodbyes.</p><p>"Remember what I said brother and you too nephew," said Gerion which both men responded by nodding. "Well, it's been good to see you all but the road awaits," said Gerion with a smile and rode off towards the Westerlands. Weeks passed before Gerion family reached his family home of the Rock. Casterly Rock was a welcome sight to see after all these years, The Rock looked even more imposing then he remembered. As he rode through the gate he was met by a detachment of Lannister's household guard.</p><p>"Who goes there?" asked one of the men.</p><p>"Gerion Lannister." The man stayed silent for a moment before another spoke.</p><p>"Gerion Lannister is dead."</p><p>"Do I look dead to you?"</p><p>"Leave while you can."</p><p>"Don't believe me, get my sister or ser Benedict they will tell you who I am." The guard looked at him and then nodded to the man beside him who went to fetch the master at arms. Several moments later the guard arrived with the knight.</p><p>"What the hell is going on here?" shouted Benedict</p><p>"Sir, this man claims to be Gerion Lannister."</p><p>"He what?" Benedict turned his gaze from the guards towards the man on the horse. His eyes went wide with shock as he realized who the man was. "Lord Gerion?" asked the knight surprise clear in his voice.</p><p>"It's good to see you too Benedict," Gerion said with a smile.</p><p>"You died. How?"</p><p>"Not dead, just trapped. It's a long story which I would be glad to tell you in full detail later, for now, there is a little lady that needs my attention."</p><p>"Of course my lord. What are you men standing here for, Let the lord pass!" The knight stared in awe at the lord as he passed next to him. Once he dismounted and handed his horse over to a stable boy Gerion made his way through the Rock towards the family wing. Once there as he walked along the long hallway he came across a blond boy, no older than maybe twelve or thirteenth.</p><p>The boy looked at the man, who seemed somewhat familiar to him. "Who are you?" asked the boy.</p><p>"I'm Gerion Lannister and you must be Walder."</p><p>"Aye how do… wait…." the boy said. Then a female voice was heard yelling the boy's name. As she walked towards them Genna could see a man standing next to her son, his back turned towards her. He wore Lannister armor and had blonde hair, "One of their cousins sent by Tywin probably," she thought. As he came closer she noticed the look on her son's face. As she was about to ask for the man's name he turned and she froze.</p><p>"It's good to see you again dear sister," said Gerion with a soft smile on his face.</p><p>For a long moment, she just stared at the man in pure disbelief. "How was this possible?" she wondered. Her brother died sailing for old Valyria and yet now he was here in front of her, alive and well. "Is it really you?" she asked with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Do you know anyone else who looks like me?"</p><p>She could not hold herself back anymore so she embraced her brother, tears of joy flowed told her cheeks while she did so. "It really is you."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"How, what happened?" her voice shaky as he spoke.</p><p>"It's a long story that spans eight measurable years but it's finally over."</p><p>"I thought I lost you."</p><p>"If it was that easy to get rid of me Tywin would have done it by now." They broke off the hug, Genna wiping her tears off with her sleeve.</p><p>"You haven't changed."</p><p>"No, I have not," Gerion said smugly.</p><p>Genna then turned her attention back to her son "Walder, meet you uncle Gerion."</p><p>"We already met," said Gerion while looking at the boy. "He takes after you more than his father."</p><p>"Thank gods for that," said Genna as she chuckled.</p><p>"How have things been here without me?"</p><p>"Far less interesting that's for sure, although the kids had me occupied. Now only Walder and Joy remain here with me." Then she remembered, "Oh my gods, Joy."</p><p>"How is my daughter?"</p><p>"She is well, I took good care of her."</p><p>"Tywin and Kevan have told me as much."</p><p>"You spoke to them?"</p><p>"Aye, I was the one who rescued Jaime. Hasn't anyone send a raven?"</p><p>"Kevan did, he told about Jaime but not about you."</p><p>"It seems our brother wanted this to stay a surprise."</p><p>"We can talk later, you probably wish to see Joy more than to talk with me. Come on, her room is this way." Gerion followed his sister and nephew until they reached a room with a large golden door. He knew these doors, this was his old room. As Genna opened the door, the three walked inside. There in the center of the room, Gerion saw her, a little blond girl playing with some toys.</p><p>"Joy there is someone here who wants to see you," said Genna. The little girl turned and looked at her aunt. She got up and walked to them. Joy first looked at her aunt and then towards Gerion.</p><p>"You look like my daddy," said Joy with a smile. Gerions eyes filled with tears, he ould not hold himself back any more he lifted his daughter up and hugged her and kiss her forehead.</p><p>"It's me, princess, daddy is here."</p><p>"Daddy." the girl shouted and hugged her father.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last chapter of The Lion and the wolf, I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really wish to thank everyone for their support. As I said before this was only supposed to be a one-shot but I'm glad it turned into a much longer story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>